crimson red
by crimson7319
Summary: A young girl has a past that could match Hiei's. What happens when the two first meet? Match made in heaven? Well...not exactly.
1. Beggining:Yumiko's POV

Crimson: Hi this is my second fan fiction. Please read and enjoy, and if you want to read another read my first fan fiction.

Running. Hiding. Alone. That is my life in three words, and kami-sama how I hated those words. When I wasn't running I would look down at families in the branches of trees, hiding like a coward. They looked so happy, yet I doubted I ever would be. Why kami, why do you hate me?

My thinking was interrupted by sounds. I lifted my head up sharply, and looked down from my spot in the tree. It was them. I prayed silently, hoping they wouldn't spot me. I didn't know why, but I was always scared of them. Everyday, I would go somewhere else to hide, and they would always find me. Then I would run, lose them, and the next day it would be the same.

I sighed inwardly. It has been like these everyday since she was five. Five, another memory that haunted her every dream, but there is no time for that story now. You saw them look up and smile.

Looks like they found me

I forgot. I never mentioned who _they_ were. To be honest, I don't know either. Some looked like me, sort of. They looked human, except they had tails, claws and fangs. The other ones were very different. They had different colored skin, well their skin was more like hide or scales.

I never found out why they were hunting me. I was human. I had long black hair that went to my waist. I had deep sapphire eyes, and was short for my age; actually I was very short for my age. I guessed it was because I never had proper care growing up, always having to steel or find myself food and clothes. So now I am stuck short and thin, at the age of 17. Welcome to your nightmare, and my reality.

I cringed. I was going to have to jump down and run again. They started to get excited. That was odd. They never got excited before, at least not like this. I quickly jumped down and started to run. They just smirked and shouted.

"Today is the day puppet. All the other times were for fun, now the hunt really begins."

This disturbed me greatly of course. I always had a hard time getting away from them, they were fast. I looked behind me. They were running, but it was different. They were faster, much faster. So I ran picked up the pace, only to turn back again and see them getting closer. They were running with ease. Now I was scared, though I knew I would never admit it. I would not last much longer.

The branches and vines bit at me, causing my legs to sting and bleed as I ran. I hid behind a tree to catch my breath and hear if they were still near. I strained my ears, listening. I had very good eyesight and hearing because of these little chases. I couldn't hear anything. I relaxed, slumping to the ground, panting hard. When did they get so fast? I lifted my head sharply when I heard the crunch of leaves. I got up, preparing to run again.

Before I could even comprehend what happened, I found myself pinned to the tree by my sleeves of my black shirt with sharp daggers. I struggled, succeeding to rip my shirt sleeves off, when they came out behind the trees, circling me, snickering madly. I stood there for a moment shocked. They finally caught me.

I looked around, hoping I could find a way to escape the deadly ring, but found no break in it. One of them approached me, clearly showing his katana in his right hand. He looked mostly human, but that couldn't be because of the long, scaled, tail waving back and forth behind him. Apparently he was the leader.

"Now, now puppet. We won't hurt you if you would just come with us quietly. Our employer would like a nice chat with you, and he has waited a very, very long time. His patience is running thin and so is ours. Come with us now puppet."

He sickened me. He was talking to me like a little child, who had just done something wrong. I spat at him and smirked at his reaction; he narrowed his eyes, and raised his katana. I made sure no emotion crossed my face. I was not going to give him the pleasure of seeing what I really feel.

Fear

"I guess you choose to play the hard and painful way." He shrugged then smirked. I felt a chill run down my spine. I could have sworn I heard a growl. I shivered again. He continued with his speech.

"I like to play that way." Within the second he was right in front of me. I felt my eyes widen in surprise.

I screamed as pain beyond any that I had experienced before erupted in my right shoulder. I glanced over and saw his katana through it, blood trickling down my arm. I screamed again as he pulled out the katana, falling to my knees in pain. I looked down, the pain was almost unbearable.

I started to feel tears slide down my cheeks. I screamed again as he kicked me hard in the stomach causing myself to start coughing up blood.

I heard a growl as a pair of black boots appeared in front of me. I looked up painfully. It was a man. He wasn't looking at me. He was short, but I could tell that if I stood up he would be taller. He wore all black, with a cape that reached his ankles. His hair was black and gravity defying, but that was all I could see from the back view. I became dreadfully aware that he held a katana in his hands, dripping with a thick, oozy, black blood.

I looked over at the thing that had caused me so much pain, only to see him fall to the ground, obviously dead. The other things started to become enraged at the man in front of me. I could feel myself start to slip into unconsciousness, but struggled madly to keep awake.

My eyes started to get blurry as the things charged at the man who killed their leader. All I saw was flashes as the man's hands moved his katana at the attackers. In a matter of seconds, they all fell to the ground dead. I was afraid of him now. He killed those things that had chased me for 11 years now in a matter of a minute.

He wiped off his katana, put it back in a sheath on a belt at his waist, and turned to face me. I gasped, but soon regretted that act, as I started coughing up blood again.

His eyes were red, crimson red. He wasn't human, he couldn't be. No human that I had ever witnessed had had red eyes. He had to be one of the things after me. I tried to get up and get away from him, but failed miserably. I fell back to the ground, again looking at the ground in absolute pain. I felt his eyes on me. He gently touched my right shoulder, and I backed away sharply in pain. I looked up at him again.

He looked surprised. I stared at him, trying to get a better look at him with my blurry vision, completely aware of the fact that it was becoming worse. He had a white bandana around his forehead, and he had an odd white, star-like shape marked in his black hair. I then heard him speak for the first time.

"Hn, baka ningen. I am not going to hurt you again. You can relax."

I noticed the look in his eyes after he said that, and saw a brief flash of confusion, at least so I thought. For some reason I actually believed him. I looked directly in his eyes, finally feeling safe and warm for the first time in a long, long time.

"Thank you……." I didn't finish. I had no name to call him.

He looked at me surprised, but as if he read my mind he talked again.

"Hiei."

And that was the last thing I remember saying before I let the fatigue and pain take over, blacking out with and odd feeling I had never felt before.

Hope you liked it! -


	2. Beggining1:Hiei's POV

Crimson: Hi, this is my first fan fiction for anyone who wants to know. I am going to need help along the way so please review! This chapter is in Hiei's POV on what happened on the same day as before. I realized after reading the first chapter that I didn't clear up a few things.  
  
Crimson: First of all, this can be a you insert, but I just made up the character you are playing. The girl's name is Hazel for now, unless I can get some help on another name, hint. I might change the rating because of language, but it is not bad. I am also not doing a lemon, so everyone can relax there. Throughout the story it is going to be kind of sad, but this story is going to have humor and action/adventure in it. Sorry for the confusing, boring begging of this chapter.  
  
Hiei: Hn, baka you should be.  
  
Crimson: What did you say?  
  
Hiei: hn, nothing just get on with the story.  
  
Crimson: Fine. Here we go. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hiei's POV  
  
I was sitting in my tree branch near my window of my room in this cursed temple, minding my own business. I was enjoying the peace, but I knew it wouldn't last long. In a couple of minutes, the kitsune would wake up, then wake up those drooling idiots, the same ones that I don't want to be around, the same ones that I have to be around.  
  
Damn that toddler. It is all his fault I have to be here. Still, it was better than spirit prison, at least I think it is.  
  
My train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the kitsune's alarm clock. I sighed audibly. My peace time was over.  
  
I slid down the branch and entered my room through my window, to get ready for another day. As usual I wore my black attire, with my katana in its sheath at my waist, and started to put on my cloak as I exited the room to head for the kitchen for my breakfast. I could already hear that the two idiots were awake and fighting over something. Welcome to my nightmare.  
  
As I entered the kitchen I found myself having to duck to avoid a plate, which was smashed against the wall, broken into pieces on the floor. I gave the bakas a death glare, and smirked evilly at their fear. I stared to form my fist into a ball. I couldn't kill them, but I sure could beat the heck out of them.  
  
As I started to approach them, I heard the kitsune's voice, obviously tired, probably because breakfast always started out with a fight.  
  
"Hiei, not now I am really not in the mood today."  
  
I "hn"ed, relaxed my fist, and sat down at my usual spot at the table. The kitsune put out the food, always the usual, bacon, eggs, ect. I was starting to get bored of the same thing everyday. Damn it, when would something new happen?  
  
After breakfast, everyone moved to the living room. I knew what would happen as soon as everyone sits down. The kitsune would ask what everyone wanted to do today, then Yusuke would suggest something. Then just to tick Yusuke off, the baka would say he wanted to do something else. Then they would fight, Yusuke would win, and we would do what ever stupid thing he wanted to do. I sighed and sat down on the couch.  
  
Always the same thing, everyday, having to put up with these idiots.  
  
Why kami, why do you hate me so much? When will something new happen?  
  
Just when Yusuke and the baka were about to go at it, the toddler popped up. I wasn't fazed at all, though the baka looked like he had a heart attack.  
  
To bad it didn't kill him. It would have been one less burden to me. The baka shouted at the baby ruler.  
  
"What is your problem?! You can't just pop in on somebody when they don't expect it!"  
  
The toddler didn't look like he was caring about what he was saying. He seemed to be in a rush to say something. I was interested. He seemed to be very worried about something, but what could it be?  
  
He cleared his throat and began.  
  
"Myself and others are now aware that there is currently a chase."  
  
Now that was descriptive. I couldn't help but speak up.  
  
"So."  
  
He glared at me. I kept my emotionless look that I always have on, and he continued, a little more rushed.  
  
"I will explain why and everything else later, but for right now I need you all to go through this portal," I looked next to him and saw a portal appear, "and come back here with this girl, she is the one who is being chased, and it is very important that she doesn't get caught."  
  
He held up a picture of a face of a teenage girl. She had black hair, and sapphire eyes. She was very pretty.  
  
What? No, I can't think like that.  
  
I noticed the bakas drooling over the picture, fighting to get to hold it. I rolled my eyes, and jumped through the portal, I knew that the others would follow me.  
  
Crimson: I am going to stop there. The next chapter will continue on as Hiei's POV, but right now I am having serious writers block. Now I know what everyone else is talking about. It hurts my head.  
  
Hiei: Oo. 


	3. Beggining2:Hiei's POV

Ok. I found a name I like better. Last chapter I explained that the girl's name was Hazel. I now changed it to Yumiko. It means child of beauty in Japanese. I know it is a whole different name, but like it a lot better. It has a ring to it. Ok, now back to the story.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
The ride in the portal ended, and I quickly moved and landed on my feet. The bakas, however were their usual idiotic selves, and fell on their backs. I rolled my eyes. I don't know why I have to put up with them. Not much longer after the bakas fall, the kitsune appeared, landing on his feet. He took a look at the idiots, and shook his head in frustration.  
  
"Yusuke, Kuwabara, how many times must you forget to land on your feet. Please try to remember next time."  
  
I rolled my eyes again, and decided to look around at my surroundings. We were in an old forest. Moss and other vegetation grew wild on the ground I stood on. It was very tranquil here. Every plant slowly swayed with the light breeze that was blowing. I actually had to admit to myself that it was beautiful, which was odd for me.  
  
I sighed inwardly. The forest may have been beautiful, but it was also very large, which would make our job harder. I turned around to see that the kitsune had already helped the two bakas, and was taking in his surroundings just as I had done. Knowing the kitsune's obsession with plants, he would take a very long time to take in his surroundings, and I didn't have time for his pleasures. I decided now was the best time to snap him out of it.  
  
"We are here now, so can we find the baka ningen and get on with our lives?"  
  
This got his attention. He nodded, and looked around at every direction. He seemed to be thinking, so I didn't say anything. After a second he reached a conclusion.  
  
"This forest is very large." Well of course it was, I could have made that conclusion. I stopped my thoughts as he continued.  
  
"So, to find the girl we will have to split up and go in different directions. We all have communicators, so if we find her we can communicate with one and another. Everyone agreed to this plan. I really didn't care as long as it didn't take long.  
  
Each of us toke of in different directions. Kurama went east, Yusuke went west, Kuwabara went south, and I went north. I climbed the trees to cover more ground, and to see more of the area around me. The faster I found this onna, the faster I got to go home.  
  
After about thirty minutes I heard a noise. It was close, ahead of me. I jumped a few more trees and saw a slight clearing. In the clearing I saw a circle of lower class demons, one was ahead of the rest. I guessed he was the leader. He was taking to someone. I looked in the middle of the circle, and my eyes widened in surprise.  
  
It was the girl, the one in the picture. She was even more beautiful in real life than in the picture. She had long black hair that went to her waist. Her bangs were out of her face, showing her deep sapphire eyes. She was short for her age, only about Yukina's size in height. She was thin, and seemed fragile to me. I guessed that she was about 16.  
  
My attention to her was adverted when I heard the leader speak.  
  
"I guess you choose to play the hard and painful way."  
  
I growled, but remained in my spot in the tree. He would not dare hurt her. Wait what am I saying?  
  
"I like to play that way."  
  
I don't ever care, so why am I thinking this?  
  
I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the girl scream. I looked and saw a katana sticking out from her right shoulder. For some reason I stayed where I was. I suddenly realized I had no idea what to do. I kept watching the scene knowing I should do something, but unable to do it.  
  
I watched everything. I watched the leader pull out the katana.  
  
What am I supposed to do?  
  
She fell to her knees looking down at the ground in pain.  
  
What?  
  
I watched as tears started to form in her eyes, with one rolling down her cheek. I heard a clink, and saw a tear gem on the ground. Suddenly everything came back to me. Everything I was supposed to do. I unsheathed my katana.  
  
The leader kicked her side, causing her to start coughing up blood. I growled as I jumped down and landed in front of her. Using my speed, I killed the leader before he could even realize what happened. I could feel her eyes on my back, but I didn't have time for her right now, the leader dropped dead. The rest of the demons were enraged, but I didn't care. I killed them all without a second thought as they charged at me.  
  
Once they were all dead I wiped off the blood on my katana. It was a disgusting, sticky, black blood. After I got it off I put my katana in its sheath, and turned around to face her. For some reason she gasped, which caused her to cough blood again. I read her mind.  
  
She was scared.  
  
I watched her as she tried to get up to get away from me. I also saw her fail miserably. I noticed her wound in her shoulder was still bleeding. I gently touched it, trying to use some of my energy to make it stop bleeding. She backed away in pain, I was surprised. I didn't mean to cause her pain. She looked at me again. I could see the fear in her eyes. She probably still thought I was trying to hurt her. For some reason the fact that she was scared of me hurt me.  
  
But Why? I decided to try and relax her. I tried to look in her eyes.  
  
"Hn, baka ningen. I am not going to hurt you again. You can relax."  
  
Why did I say that?  
  
I looked in her eyes, noticing she was looking at me. I saw relief and trust flash in her eyes. It made me feel better. She started to speak. Her voice was melodic and beautiful.  
  
No! Why am I thinking like this?  
  
"Thank you......."  
  
I heard her thoughts like an open book. I was surprised. She wanted to know my name, and for some reason I gave it to her. I noticed her eyes started getting more distant, and she started to black out, but before she did I heard her whisper my name.  
  
I blinked once in surprise. I then realized that I should take her to Kurama. She was badly wounded. I gently picked her up, having to do so bridal style so I could avoid touching the wound on her arm. I communicated telepathically to the kitsune, telling him that I had the girl and for him to call the other two to meet me back at the portal.  
  
I found my way back at the portal. Kurama and the two bakas were already there. Kurama looked at the girl in my arms and gave me a questioning glance. I told him that I would explain everything once the girl's wounds were treated in his head. He nodded, and we both jumped into the portal, knowing that the bakas would follow.  
  
Once we got back to the temple, Kurama told me take the girl to a room and put her on the futon while he got the supplies to help her arm. I never toke orders from anyone before, but for some reason I did everything he told me to do. All I could think about was whether she would be ok.  
  
After about a good two hours, her wounds were treated, and I started to relax. Kurama and I left the room she was in, and headed towards the living room. As we entered the room I noticed everyone was there, including Koenma and that ferry onna. I noticed that all of them were tense and worried, probably about the girl. The kitsune spoke.  
  
"Don't worry, she will be fine, she just needs to rest for a while to heal her shoulder. Which reminds me, Hiei how did she get those wounds?" Everyone in the room turned to face me. I "hn"ed and told the whole story, well most of it, I didn't tell them of the odd feelings I seemed to have for the girl.  
  
Everyone nodded in understanding of my story. Yusuke then turned to Koenma.  
  
"So, we brought the girl back like you said toddler, now are you going to tell us why?"  
  
I turned to look at the toddler ruler. He looked slightly ticked at Yusuke for calling him toddler, but nodded. I was interested, but made myself look like I wasn't. He started.  
  
"First her name is Yumiko Arimoro, and the reason I asked you to get her is,"  
  
Everyone turned to the hallway which Kurama and I had came down out of from Yumiko's room. I heard a loud thomp. She was awake.  
  
I am going to stop here. The next chapter will be Yumiko's POV. Please review. 


	4. A surprise:Yumiko's POV

I got a review that said I was being confusing for adding Hiei's POV. This story has both POVs. I am trying to get you to understand both of their feelings. Sorry for any confusion, but try to comprehend the story. Thank you for the review hieigirl. I also want to add the fact that I changed the girl's name. It is Yumiko. If you want she can be you. Ok now on with the story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yumiko"s POV  
  
I slowly felt myself regain consciousness. I shook myself to try to wake myself up, but quickly stopped that method. My head was burning with a headache. I stay were I was for a second more, when I realized something. I wasn't lying on the hard forest floor, I was on something soft and warm.  
  
I opened my slowly, so I wouldn't hurt my head. As my eyes slowly adjusted to the light, I saw where I was laying. I was on a fairly large bed, a dark blue silk pillow behind my head, with matching sheets, which were pulled up to my chin. I snuggled closer to the blankets, welcoming the warmth they were giving me. Out of nowhere a question occurred to me.  
  
Why was I here? What happened?  
  
I started to panic. In my panicked state I rolled over, falling off the bed and falling on my right arm. I let out of a shout of pain, but heard nothing. I tried to move, but the pain in my arm wouldn't let me. I started to feel tears in my eyes, but didn't allow them to fall. I silently prayed for someone to come and help me. I shut my eyes, trying to forget the pain, but unable to do so.  
  
I still refused to let the tears fall. I tried to move again, but pain shoot up threw my arm, and I stayed were I was. I felt a tear trying to fall down my face, and found no strength to hold it back. The tear started to fall down my cheek, but I felt a hand gently brush it away.  
  
I felt myself wish for help again. As if my wish was answered, I felt myself being risen and put back on the bed, with my head on the pillow and the warmth of the covers being brought back up to my chin. The pain started to disappear. I slowly opened my eyes again. As my eyes became less blurred, I saw a pair of eyes looking at me. The eyes were red. Crimson red. I stared at them, feeling drawn to them.  
  
Wait, I know those eyes.  
  
I broke my gaze looked at the owner of the eyes. It was the guy. The same one who saved my life.  
  
Hiei. He must have been the one who brought me here, but why?  
  
Why didn't he just leave me in the forest to die?  
  
I tried to speak, only to find that no voice came from it. I tried again, nothing. I started to panic. I started to notice that he became distressed when I panicked, and he sat down on the bed next to me gently touched my arm, which was shaking. I calmed down at his touch. Something in my head told me he wasn't going to hurt me, if he was he wouldn't have helped me. I knew I could trust him. I decided to thank him.  
  
I tried to speak to say thank you, but again nothing came out. I didn't know why. Was I unable to talk now? I looked at Hiei, trying to understand what was happening to me. He looked confused, I saw his eyes widen and narrow in anger, as if he realized something that made him angry. His anger scared me and I slowly backed away from him.  
  
His gaze softened when he noticed me back away. He looked slightly hurt. I felt guilty, I didn't mean to cause him pain, I slowly edged closer to him. I suddenly looked at my shoulder, and noticed it was bandaged. Did Hiei bandage me up too? I looked at him with a questioning glance. Again he seemed to read my mind for what I wanted to know. He shook his head.  
  
"No, I did not do that, the fox.......I mean a friend of mine named Kurama helped your arm."  
  
I was confused, who was Kurama? I knew that Hiei had said he was a friend of his, but why did he call him fox? He looked at me and stood up. He spoke in an emotionless voice.  
  
"Come with me and meet the others if you would like to know."  
  
He stretched out his arm to help me get off the bed, and I accepted. I really wanted to know who the others who helped me were. Once I was steady on the ground, I slowly tried to walk. It was a little difficult, and i could see that Hiei was watching me in case I fell, but I made it.  
  
Hiei slowly led me down a long hallway, which led to a large room. It was obviously the living room. Along the wall to my left there was a long, black leather couch that I guessed could have held at least five people, along with three, leather, recliner chairs around it. Along the other side of the room was a big television.  
  
Sitting on the couch were three people, I guessed that each one was around my age. One boy had slick, black hair and brown eyes, the one next to him had long, blood red hair and emerald eyes. The third one had orange carrot top hair. He was repulsive, but I decided to give him a chance. In front of the television was a blue haired girl, who seemed really perky by the way she smiled.  
  
I slowly walked to one of the recliners, and sat down. I looked up to realize that everyone in the room was looking at me. I looked at Hiei who sat down in the recliner next to me. In a moment, the repulsive boy was in front of my chair, almost drooling. I tried to be nice to him and gave him a polite smile. That proved to be fatal to me. He picked up my hand and started to talk dramatically. His voice was like nails scratching against a chalk board.  
  
"Hi there baby, don't fear for I am the great Kuzuma Kuwabara, but please call me Kuwabara! I will protect you from anything."  
  
He was saying other things but I didn't really care. I noticed that Hiei had a look of jealousy. I wondered why. Was it because Kuwabara held my hand? I didn't want him to get mad, I still remembered the fear I felt when he looked angry earlier. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw Kuwabara's hand waving in front of my face.  
  
"Hello Yumiko, can't you talk?"  
  
I was surprised. He knew my name, but how? I didn't even tell Hiei my name, I would have to ask them once I got my voice back. I saw the red head move nervously. I tried again to speak, nothing. The red head sighed and stood up.  
  
"I forgot to mention one thing to everyone. I wasn't sure at first, but Yumiko proved my fears." He fidgeted. Everyone looked at him. He turned to me with a sympathetic look. I was scared to know what was wrong. Hiei seemed to have lost all patience. He shouted at the red head.  
  
"Well, what happened Kitsune?! Yumiko at least deserves to know."  
  
I could hear the anger in his voice. I looked at the red head with fear. He hesitated, he obviously didn't want to say what he was going to say, probably in fear of Hiei, but he spoke up.  
  
"I am sorry Yumiko, but you can no longer speak at all."  
  
I am going to stop here. The next chapter will be this same event in Hiei's POV so you know. 


	5. A surprise:Hiei's POV

Hi people. I feel so loved, and now I can continue on with Hiei's POV. First I would like to thank a friend who reviewed and said it was ok. That was a spirit buster.  
  
Crimson: *waves* Hi Sarah! Now on with the story.  
  
Oh yah, and I am sorry for the delay in the chapter. I had a project due in language arts. I hate that teacher. Don't you hate your teachers too?  
  
Hiei's POV (recap) Everyone turned to the hallway which Kurama and I had came down out of from Yumiko's room. I heard a loud thomp. She was awake.  
  
Kurama spoke up.  
  
"Hiei, you should go check up on her, she knows you best, and I don't think we need to scare her."  
  
I glared at him, but was relieved somehow that no one else would come with me. I don't know why though. I started hearing a voice in my head crying help, and I quickened my steps, and silently entered.  
  
I saw her with a look of pain on her face. She had fallen off the bed, and was on her wounded shoulder. It pained me to see her like that. Helpless. Alone. I pushed back the memories of my past. Now was not the time. I walked up to her, realizing that she didn't know I was there.  
  
I saw a tear start to fall down her pale cheek. I wiped it away, hearing the cry for help again. I finally realized it was the girl.  
  
Could I read her thoughts, even when I am not using my powers?  
  
Or..............................was she telepathic to?  
  
I gently put her on the bed, laying her head on the pillow, and laid the blanket over her up to her chin. I watched her painfully open her eyes, meeting my own. She seemed in a daze at first, but I decided not to speak. Her blue eyes started to get clearer, and her eyes opened in recognition. She opened her mouth to speak, but there was no sound. Again she tried no result.  
  
She started to panic, shaking slightly. I started to get distressed. I had no idea what to do to make her stop, or even why she couldn't speak. I sat down next to her on the bed, and did the only thing I could think of. I reached out and gently touched her shaking arm. She slowly relaxed.  
  
I saw trust flash in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something. Nothing. I then realized that she couldn't talk. The kitsune knew this. I know he did. I felt angry at him, and the group of demons that did it to her. I felt myself narrow my eyes in anger. She started to back away from me, and I softened my gaze. I could sense her fear. There was that feeling again. I hated having her afraid of me.  
  
It..............hurt.  
  
I noticed the fear in her eyes disappear, and she slowly edged closer to me. She looked at her shoulder, then gave me a questioning glance. I heard her thoughts like an open book again. She wanted to know if I was the one who bandaged her shoulder. I shook my head.  
  
"No, I did not do that, the fox.......I mean a friend of mine named Kurama helped your arm."  
  
She wouldn't know what I meant by the fox, so I told her his real name. I knew she would be confused by me calling him fox, but I didn't care. I looked at her and stood up. Now was the best time for her to meet the others, and I knew she wanted to meet them to. I spoke in an emotionless voice.  
  
"Come with me and meet the others if you would like to know."  
  
I stretched out my arm to help her get up, and she accepted my offer. It toke her awhile to get steady on the ground, but she was able to walk slowly. I led her down the hallway, watching her in case she lost her balance and fell.  
  
We entered the living room, and sat down in the recliners. Everyone was looking at her. It didn't take long before the baka was in front of her chair, almost drooling. He started to get that feeling that I get when he gets close to Yukina. I saw her give him a polite smile. She was trying very hard to be nice to him. He spoke in his annoying, dramatic way that he does.  
  
"Hi there baby, don't fear for I am the great Kuzuma Kuwabara, but please call me Kuwabara! I will protect you from anything."  
  
I started to glare at him dangerously. How dare he go near her.  
  
Wait, what am I saying? I don't care about that onna..........do I?  
  
I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard the baka speak again, waving his hands in front of her face, apparently pulling her out of a daze as well.  
  
"Hello Yumiko, can't you talk?"  
  
She opened her eyes wide in surprise. Probably because she didn't know how we knew her name. She would find out from the toddler. I saw the kitsune move around nevously, and noticed that Yumiko was trying to speak again.  
  
Was my fear true? Could she not speak?  
  
The kitsune sighed and stood up.  
  
"I forgot to mention one thing to everyone. I wasn't sure at first, but Yumiko proved my fears."  
  
He fidgeted and turned to Yumiko with a sympathetic look. Everyone was looking at him. I lost all my patience, and turned to face the kitsune and shouted at him.  
  
"Well, what happened Kitsune?! Yumiko at least deserves to know."  
  
I was angry, I may have known what happened, but he was keeping the truth from the others, particularly Yumiko. She looked at the kitsuen, with fear in his eyes. The kitsune finally spoke up in fear of what I would do to him if he didn't. He was scared, and for good reason.  
  
"I am sorry Yumiko, but you can no longer speak at all."  
  
I am going to stop here for today. I might not be able to update until Monday or Tuesday because I have that language arts project. Hope you liked this chapter. R&R please. 


	6. An idea: Yumiko's POV

Crimson: I am so, so ,so ,so ,so ,so ,so sorry that it toke me so long to update. Believe it or not, I had major writer's block on this story, enough that I started another story. I would suggest you read that story too if you like this one. Again I am sorry, and I hope you can forgive me. Now I will start the story.   
  
Yumiko's POV  
  
I was sad at the news, but not devastated. I rarely spoke anyways. The only thing I would miss was that I couldn't sing when I was feeling lonely anymore. I saw the red head turn his eyes away, as if blaming him for my loss. I wanted to tell him it was okay, and finally thought of a way how. I looked around the room frantically, trying to find the objects I wanted.  
  
I looked over to the others in the room, all of them looking oddly at me, wondering what I was doing. I widened my eyes when I saw Hiei standing in front of me holding out paper and a pen. I didn't even see him get up. With a shaky hand I toke the objects from his hand and mouthed a "thank you", and started to write a sentence down on the paper.  
  
Now I know people probably think that because I have been running away, that I am uneducated, but I wasn't. My parents taught me some when I was young, and I would often sit in trees next to classroom windows, opening them a little so I could hear and learn.  
  
I picked up the piece of paper, and held it up for the red head to read. Once he, along with the others in the room read it, he looked less tense, and smiled.  
  
"My name is Kurama," he pointed to the boy with slick black hair and the blue haired girl. "And that is Yusuke and Botan. I believe you already found out about Kuwabara."  
  
I nodded, but quickly stopped, feeling my headache return to me. I wrote another sentence on the paper, yet again holding it up for the others to see. The girl named Botan smiled, I really found her too perky for my tastes, but I could tell she was nice.  
  
"Well then Koenma and I will come back tomorrow when you are feeling a little better."  
  
Wait a minute, did she say Koenma? My parents said something about him before they died, but I couldn't remember what. I heard a voice coming from the area around Botan.  
  
"That would be me, and though I hate to put things off till later, Botan is right, you need your rest. Besides, I think you will be plenty safe here tonight."  
  
I looked down, finally realizing where the voice was located, only to see a toddler. I gaped at the child. It could talk. He noticed my look, and spoke in a tired voice, as if he was used to this happening.  
  
"I know I look like a toddler, but to be honest, I am older then all of the people in this room combined."  
  
I nodded shortly again, so I wouldn't hurt my head. I didn't think I would be here long enough for me to worry about these people. I would stay only until my wounds were healed, then I will leave. I didn't what anybody else to get hurt because of me.  
  
The toddler seemed satisfied with my agreement, and turned to face Botan. The perky girl nodded, and with a snap of his fingers, both of them were gone, to where I didn't know. For a second, everything was quiet, but the silence didn't last long.  
  
I was amazed at how fast it toke the two boys, Kuwabara and Yusuke, to break into a fight, and all over such a little thing as what to have for dinner. I sat where I was patiently, listening and watching them both practically bit each others head off. I finally got tired of their bickering, and wrote a suggestion down on paper.  
  
Now I had the suggestion, but how to show it to them?  
  
I noticed Kurama rub his temples in frustration, and try to break up the fighting pair. Apparently those two did this a lot. I finally got an idea, and slowly got up from the chair, walking over to Kurama. I poked him in the shoulder, getting his attention, and showed him the paper with my sentence on it. He smiled at me, approving my idea.  
  
"Good idea Yumiko, now why didn't I think of that?" he said, still smiling. I shrugged, and Kurama pulled the two away from each other.  
  
"Could you guys hold on for a minute, Yumiko has an idea." He said loudly. The two shrugged, muttering a fine and read the paper with my sentence on it. It didn't take them long, it was only one word after all. Yusuke put out his hand to Kuwabara.  
  
"Well I say that is fine by me, if it okay with you we can call it a temporary truce, but just while Yumiko is here. Agreed?"  
  
Kuwabara looked like he was about to disagree, but froze, seeming in a trance. He finally came back to reality, and nodded, shaking Yusuke's outstretched hand.  
  
"Ok Urameshi, agreed." He sounded rushed, as if he was afraid of something. I turned to look over at Hiei. I had a feeling he had something to do with it fir some reason, though how I didn't know.   
  
Again I would like to say sorry, and I promise things will get better for Yumiko, and that you will find out why Yumiko is important. It just won't happen next chapter because it will be in Hiei's POV. 


	7. An idea: Hiei's POV

Crimson: I was surprised at how many people like this story a lot, it was great actually. Anyways, you know the drill, now it is Hiei's POV of the same event.   
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I was surprised at how easily she took the news. I half expected her to break down, but all she did was sit there, worrying more about the kitsune then herself. She gave him a sympathetic look, and then turned her head around the room, obviously looking for something.  
  
Again I heard her thoughts without using my jagan. My suspensions that she was telepathic started to grow. If it was true, and she didn't know how to control her thoughts, she would have no protection over her mind or secrets. I heard her voice in my head over and over, the same melodic voice I heard earlier in real life.  
  
'Where is a pen and pencil when you need them?'  
  
I knew where some was. The kitsune kept it in a drawer in the kitchen. I remember finding the pen one day, mistaking that drawer for the utensil drawer next to it. I got up off the recliner, and retrieved some paper and a pen, appearing in front of her. I held it out to her, resuming my emotionless gaze. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she toke the objects from my hand, mouthing a silent "thank you", and started writing some words on the paper.  
  
I moved over a little, reading from side as she wrote. When she was done, she held it up for every to see. It read 'Please don't worry, it was not your fault, and I am not mad at you. Thank you. What is your name?'  
  
It was obvious that the kitsune was more relaxed about confronting her again, and he gave her a smile. I began to feel a pang of jealousy, though why I wasn't sure. Was because of the onna? I was only partially aware of the voices around me as I thought.  
  
"My name is Kurama," he pointed to Yusuke and the ferry onna. "And that is Yusuke and Botan. I believe you already found out about Kuwabara."  
  
Yumiko nodded, stopping suddenly, causing me to worry a little. Her head obviously still hurt. She started writing on the paper again. She held it up. This time it read 'Sorry, my head hurts and I am a little tired.' I stayed were I was as the ferry onna replied to Yumiko.  
  
"Well then Koenma and I will come back tomorrow when you are feeling a little better."  
  
I looked to the girl, seeing her eyes display a look between surprise and confusion. I didn't say anything though. The toddler finally spoke, showing that he was still in the room, not much of a surprise to me. He seemed to have a knack for surprising people.  
  
"That would be me, and though I hate to put things off till later, Botan is right, you need your rest. Besides, I think you will be plenty safe here tonight."  
  
I guessed he meant with us. We would obviously be getting a baby sitting job for a while. I took a glance at the girl. No emotions were showing on her features. I shuddered involuntarily, but apparently no one noticed. I wondered why she was so cold. I saw her face change slowly to wonder. The toddler spoke in a tired fashion.  
  
"I know I look like a toddler, but to be honest, I am older than all of the people in this room combined."  
  
No arguments there. He was ancient, even compared to Youko. The girl nodded shortly, and gave a thoughtful look, as if she was thinking about something. It was brief, only lasting for a second or so, then it was gone. The toddler seemed not to notice the look, and gave a satisfied smile, turning to Botan, who nodded. With a snap of his fingers he was gone, most likely back to Spirit World. I could only think of one thing.  
  
Show off.  
  
I rolled my eyes, as the two bakas started to fight over what would be for dinner. It was timed like these that I wish the old lady was here, but she was out, and would be for a couple days. Damn my luck. Yumiko gave a silent grunt in frustration, and I couldn't help but agree with her. She wrote down on the paper, only one word being written in her tiny hand writing.  
  
She glanced over to the kitsune, who was rubbing his temples, trying to pull the two apart, and got up slowly walking in front of him. He read the paper, and smiled at the girl. Again I felt that feeling of a jealous nature.  
  
"Good idea Yumiko, now why didn't I think of that?" he said, still smiling at her. She shrugged at him, and the kitsune pulled the two away from each other.  
  
"Could you guys hold on for a minute, Yumiko has an idea." He said loudly. The two bakas shrugged, muttering briefly, reading the paper as well. Once done, Yusuke held out his hand to Kuwabara.  
  
"Well I say that is fine by me, if its okay with you we can call it a temporary truce, but just while Yumiko is here. Agreed?"  
  
I read Kuwabara's thoughts. He was going to disagree, not liking Yumiko's suggestion to stop the fight. I growled, and spoke into his head, and I could sense his fear as he realized I was there.  
  
'If you want to keep your head on your shoulders, I'd suggest that you keep your tongue behind your teeth, and agree.' I said it mercilessly.  
  
In fear, the baka shook Yusuke's outstretched hand, talking in a rushed manner.  
  
"Ok Urameshi, agreed."  
  
The girl turned to look back at me, with a look of surprise. I could hear her thoughts swirling in my head, repeating over and over on my head.  
  
'It was you, wasn't it, but how?'

Crimson: Yes! I finished your chapter Hiei, do you like it?  
  
Hiei: Hn? It is okay, I guess.  
  
Crimson: - thank you Hiei. 


	8. Dinner interupted 1: Yumiko's POV

Crimson: Sorry, I had Sols and final, and I had to study, that and I have major writer's block. Any suggestions, either those that are to help or those that you are of what you would like to see happen, would be greatly appreciated, and I will praise you very much, that I would. (Kenshin, hehehe, -)

Yumiko's POV  
  
I stared at him for only Kami knows how long before Kurama finally caught my attention. He looked slightly annoyed.  
  
"Well?" I gave him a blank look, causing him to sigh and repeat himself.  
  
"What type of pizza would you like? I already have cheese, pepperoni, and black olive." I smiled at him and wrote on the paper.  
  
'Sorry Kurama, I didn't mean to zone out on you. Pepperoni sounds fine for me, so I will just share.' Kurama nodded.  
  
"It saves money, and I am sure Hiei won't mind, he never eats it all anyway." He paused and turned to face Hiei. "You don't mind if you share, right Hiei?"  
  
I turned to face Hiei once again, only to see him shrug and disappear before my eyes down the hall, and into the room I remembered originally coming from. I gave Kurama a questioning look, and he smiled at me.  
  
"Don't worry, it is not you, he always does that, but he will be back in time for dinner." he replied.  
  
I just nodded, eliminating my worry about Hiei from my head, and sat down on the couch next to Kurama, contenting myself by listening to the three tell about themselves. I found myself learning a lot, Yusuke apparently had a girlfriend by the name of Keiko, and I found Kuwabara's crush on some girl named Yukina both cute and funny at the same time, and I found myself adding a smile with my silent laughter.  
  
It wasn't much longer until the pizza arrived and it was time for dinner. I had to admit I was ecstatic that I was going to eat a decent meal, without stealing it, for the first time in what felt like eons. During the conversation, Yusuke and Kuwabara had a stroke of genius, and decided to show me around the temple, so I knew exactly where the kitchen was.  
  
As Kurama and I entered the dining room, Kuwabara and Yusuke were already there and already eating, I thought of something. Where was Hiei? I looked around the room, seeing that he was definitely not here yet. But that made no sense to me because Kurama said he would be here for dinner by now. More and more Questions swam through my head, until finally I decided to go get him for dinner myself.  
  
Leaving a confused Kurama behind, I walked back to the living room, and down the hallway, pausing at the third door on the right. This was the only room Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't include in their little 'tour', Hiei's room. I hesitated before knocking, and after a few minutes there was still no answer. I toke a deep breath and turned the handle, happy to find that it was not locked, and entered.  
  
The room was more or less normal, with the exception that everything was black, even the tables and window. I smiled slightly, feeling at ease in the dark room, before I realized that Hiei was not in here. Then I my smile was erased. What if something happened to him? What if _they_ came, and are currently here in the temple right now?  
  
No, if _they_ were here then the room would show it.  
  
I shivered slightly as a breeze brushed past me, realizing that the window was open for the first time. I walked over to it, and sat down on the ledge, smiling at my discovery. He was in a tree! That was why he didn't hear me knocking. I sighed slightly though. By the looks of it he was asleep, and without my voice I could not wake him up. I would have to climb the tree, and though I have climbed trees before, I was not sure if I had the strength to climb so high, but I would have to.Sorry for the short chapter, but I now have a slight sketch as to what to do now, so no more writers block, hopefully for a while. Still ideas would be nice. I should be able to make more updates now that school is over. - have a happy summer! 


	9. a ripple in the chord of sound

Crimson: Hi people! I told you that I would update sooner than later....but then again I do not think anyone thought other wise....oh well here is the update. Before I continue, I would like to know something. If voted to, I will work _only_ on this story for a while, the result meaning that my other two stories will be left more or less alone. Or I could do as I have been doing lately, updating all three more or less at the same time, only a little slower because I am updating all three instead of one. If no one votes, I will go with the latter choice...so if you want a say in it, tell me!  
  
Yumiko's POV  
  
I cursed silently as, yet again, my hair got caught in a branch. Why did Hiei have to fall asleep on the _top_ branch? I sighed silently, my breath being visible in the cold night air, and stopped to sit down on a thick branch directly beneath the one Hiei was on. I was already tired, and all I did was climb a tree! I might have to stay longer than I expected.  
  
While I didn't want anyone to get hurt, I knew that I wouldn't be able to get away from them if I was too weak. I rubbed my arms, suddenly wishing I was back inside. I pushed the warm thoughts away. When I returned inside the house, I planned to have Hiei with me, and undoubtedly he would be in a bad mood. But having him angry at me was better than him getting sick from the cold. He didn't even have a blanket!  
  
With my goal set firmly in my mind, I grabbed for the next branch, having to jump to reach it, and started to pull myself up. I toke a deep breath as soon as I was on it, and slowly got closer to where Hiei was, gently shaking him when I was close enough. I really wish I could speak, that would make my job _a lot_ easier.  
  
I nudged him with my arm again, stopping when I saw him stir. I pushed him once more, saying his name in my head as if that would help me wake him up somehow. I scooted in a little closer, getting a better look at his face. He looked like he was in pain.....a nightmare. I _had_ to wake him up, I knew what it was like to have nightmares. I felt my heart quicken, as I shook him more urgently. I could feel my leg slipping off, but I gave it no heed, I had to wake him up.  
  
It was so sudden, and I found myself hanging off the branch. I tried to scream for Hiei to wake the hell up, but all I felt was a ripple in my throat. Wait a minute.........I tried to scream again, and heard myself. It was only a whisper in the frosty air, and it hurt my throat like hell, but I spoke. I saw Hiei stir, and open his eyes, widening when they saw me. I guess miracles _do_ happen.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
"What the hell were you trying to do?" I asked her as she stood there in my room, a blanket covering her shaking form. Not all of her shaking was due to her being cold.  
  
I had woken up from a nightmare, only to see that the girl was hanging off the branch, unable to pull herself up. What her aim was I didn't know, but I had a good guess as to what it was.  
  
"I am sorry, it is time for dinner."  
  
I turned to her look at her sharply, allowing amazement to take over. She talked, but how was that possible? The kitsune was very rarely wrong when it came to matters of recovery. She smiled, obviously happy that she had her voice, even if the voice I heard sounded weak...it still proved she could do it.  
  
Yumiko's POV  
  
Luckily for me, Hiei was too shocked to be mad at me. I heard a growl come from my stomach, and quickly blushed for letting my hunger show itself. I spoke up in my raspy voice, but at least this raspy voice was better than none at all.  
  
"Look, I am a little hungry, can we please just go and eat now?"  
  
I heard him grunt and mutter something along the lines of 'baka ningen onna', before he exited the room, leaving me to follow him like a child who had done something wrong, and had been punished........which in a way was the exact situation.  
  
I smiled though. Hiei was the only one who knew that I could talk again, and I couldn't wait to see the others reactions when they heard me. I would wait until the right time of course, the only thing that could ruin my moment would be Hiei....I would have to let him in on it, otherwise my fun would be ruined.  
  
"Um Hiei?" I started, causing him to stop in the middle of the hall and look at me.  
  
"Could you...um...not tell the others that I can talk again? I want it to be a surprise." I looked down, feeling slightly childish. He made a sound of something between a snort and a sigh.  
  
"Whatever, baka ningen onna."  
  
Crimson: So what do you think? And I would like your vote to the question above, it does make a difference you know. Reviews are nice. 


	10. confessions of Yumiko

Crimson: Hi, I am sorry to have made you guys wait too long. Anyways, here is chapter 10. By the way, by vote of course, I will be updating all of my stories more or less at the same time. Another thing I would like you to know is that since I kinda had Hiei POV last chapter, I will stick to Yumiko's POV for awhile. I am sorry for my delays in updating, but I am having difficulties.   
  
Yumiko's POV  
  
I don't know how, but somehow I lost Hiei in the hallway. I turned the corner after him, and POOF, he disappeared. I have to admit I was frustrated. I went through all that to get him, and he goes on disappearing again. What a jack ass.  
  
The smell of hot food hit my senses the second I entered the Dining Room, and I suddenly realized just how hungry I really was. It toke all the self control I possessed just for me to sit down and not attack the box, and stuff myself in the same manner as Yusuke and Kuwabara. And trust me, that was not a very pretty site.  
  
I smiled at Kurama as he gave me a plate with some pepperoni pizza on it. Kami it smelt so good! Forget self control, I was hungry! I started to scarf down my food in record time, and only stopped when I heard Kurama's amused voice.  
  
"Yumiko, you really need to chew your food. You don't want to start to eat like Yusuke or Kuwabara do you?"  
  
I put down my food and glanced over to see the two bakas. They were having a contest of some sort, eating everything in front of them. It was hilarious how they acted, and I broke out laughing, allowing my voice to carry throughout the room.  
  
Shit. I guess I gave them that surprise that I wanted.  
  
The room got quiet. Too quiet. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara had stopped their contest, and were now staring at me as if I had three heads......and maybe even a tail for extra emphasis. Kurama had a look that was priceless. It looked as if he was trying to show that he was happy and confused at the same time. The look was innocent, and she had to admit he looked so cute right there. It was so funny in fact, that it caused me to laugh again.  
  
This in turn caused Yusuke to give a yelp of excitement, and he ran over to be engulfing me in a lung crushing bear hug.  
  
"YOU CAN TALK! YOU CAN TALK, YOU CAN ACTUALLY TALK!" he cried. He kept on repeating this over and over, tightening his grip until I had no more breath left. I needed to breathe too damn it! Kami help.  
  
"Let go baka, I highly doubt she can breathe at all with you clinging to her like that."  
  
I knew the speaker the second he spoke. I really owe him. I toke a deep breath as Yusuke released me, putting a hand behind his neck, and giving me a bashful look.  
  
"Sorry Yumiko, I was just happy that you got your voice back, and so soon. Kurama is very rarely wrong, but I guess that if there was ever a good time for him to be, it would be now, huh."  
  
I smiled at him and nodded. It was nice to know he cared, and he was turning out to be just like my older brother. I took a brief glance at everyone. All of them, including Hiei, seemed to care about me in some way or another. It was then when I realized something both happy and frightening, and it wiped that smile from my face.  
  
I couldn't leave. Confidence and determination were displayed in every set of eyes that I look into. If I ran, they would find me no matter what.  
  
But as I looked at the odd group again I realized that that was just an excuse. No, I couldn't leave because these people had somehow found a way to my heart, showing me compassion and automatically making me a member of what I realized was their family.  
  
I looked at them once more. Kuwabara and Yusuke both had their dorky grins on. They were her pick me ups for when she was down. Always making me laugh. Kurama was like my older brother, someone I could talk to no matter what it was about. Then I stopped my gaze at Hiei.  
  
He stood there with his arms crossed, one eyebrow lifted in question as to what I was doing. I had to admit he was so cute with that confused look, and I forgave him right there for being a jack ass earlier.........  
  
I smiled again as I finally realized what he did.  
  
He had found a very special place in her heart. And when I saw the whisper of a smile that appeared on his face, I somehow knew that I might also contain a place in his heart too.  
  
Now all I got to do is win it.  
  
Maybe I should have one of those talks with Kurama. I am _definitely_ going to help.  
  
Crimson: I would like to suggest two people to you, trust me their stories are GOOD.  
  
Hogwarts: The next generation by Holy insert-cuss-word. One of my personal friends, very funny, and I am in it!  
  
Magic Rocks! By ShadowRenaman. Another one of my personal friends, this story is also Yu Yu Hakusho. Please read their stories and review.........and be nice or else I will send the people muncher dragons of doom on you! Mwahahahaha.  
  
Crimson: What do you think? Yumiko finally realizes how special Hiei is. How kawaii. Thanks to the following for reviewing.  
  
HieiFan666: Thanks. I am glad you like it, but I am sorry for not updating as soon as you probably had hoped.  
  
Sapphire767: Well here is Yumiko's POV. No, I don't have to put it in different POVs, and I am sorry that it is annoying. However, I plan just to keep it to Yumiko for now to remove some confusion.  
  
Hieilover28(): Thanks for your opinion, I think I am going to follow your advice. It would make everyone happy, even those who said to only update this story.  
  
Angelix: I am not just working on this one for awhile, but I am going to update it faster than the others. I do, however, like your suggestion to write ideas down. That helped with this chapter as well believe it or not. Thanks!  
  
Kaija Katake: I am sorry for not updating for like ever, but like I said earlier I was having problems with having the time to type. Thanks, it was nice to know that you liked it so much that you would actually send me an email to update. I feel so loved.  
  
Kat1132: Lol. Yes she can talk now, and you will find out where all this is going soon. Since it toke me so long to update I will give you a clue. He has a pendant, a hat, wings, and has a connection to her.  
  
ShadowRenaman: Hello Sarah! I updated, see. You thought I would take forever, but ha! You're wrong. You better update as well!  
  
Icy AngelWings: I love your stories, and yes I am definitely updating all of them. I don't want to be killed by other reviewers. Ahhhh!  
  
AnneMarieh: Sorry, but I am updating them all by vote. I am, however updating this story faster than the others, and I hope that you aren't mad at me. Read my reply to Kat1132 to get a clue for the story!  
  
Coodle: Thank you for your vote and review. It does mean a lot to me. I am glad you like this story, and the fact that you like this story better means that you have read my other story. Thanks!  
  
I suggest that you read my reply to kat1132, if you want some insight on who Yumiko is, and why she is important. Ja Ne. 


	11. The Ring can be more than a movie

Crimson: Hello. Look at me I am updating again. Sorry about the delay.

Yumiko's POV

The rest of the evening was just as fun as before dinner. For the first time in forever, I finally watched a movie. Neither Hiei nor Kurama wanted to join, but I really didn't care. My first horror film! I also found out that they didn't call it horror for nothing.

Note to self: never agree to watch The Ring with Kuwabara and Yusuke again. They both clung to me during the whole movie. It wasn't that bad though. I found myself just as scared as them, especially at the end.

Trust me. It becomes scarier _after_ the movie is over than while you are watching it. For a whole hour after, the three of us stared horror struck at the phone. Of course Kuwabara had to ask the one question on all of our minds.

"Hey guys?" he started. Yusuke and I looked at him questionably.

"Do you think the phone will ring, then that voice will be on it, then that girl will come out of the TV, and…?"

"Stop!" I shouted. Kami, couldn't he see that I was scared enough without being provoked? Of course it was then that _it_ happened. Yep, you guessed it.

The phone rang.

I was beyond scared. This was so unlike me, but I didn't care. I automatically turned into the helpless little sister and hid behind Yusuke. He wasn't really my big brother but so what? I reversed the rolls, and instead of him clinging to me, I clung to him. For dear life. It was exhilarating actually. We both looked at Kuwabara, silently urging him to answer the phone. Did he?

Hell no.

In a flash I found myself in the front again, with Yusuke and Kuwabara cowering behind me. Some big brothers they are. I turned to the phone. It was still ringing. I swallowed and slowly reached over to pick it up. I took a deep breath, and lifted the phone up from the receiver to my ear. My already raspy voice turned to a wavering whisper.

"_Hello_?" I asked.

"_I know who you are. My little hanyou. My pretty little child. You can't hide from me forever. You may have avoided my hunters, but sooner or later your friends won't be there to protect you, and the second you are alone I will come. You better stay with them for as long as you can but I will still have you. You **will** be mine. Sweet dreams puppet."_

_Bleep. Bleep. Bleep._

He had hung up. I let the phone drop from my hands. They were shaking. Everything was spinning, and I slowly turned towards Yusuke. I thought I was scared before. The irony hit me, and I started sobbing, the salty wetness going down my cheeks, entering my mouth allowing me to taste the bitter things. My sudden outburst caused Kurama to come out of the kitchen running and eyeing me worriedly. He cared. Oh Kami they all _cared._ They were my family, of course they cared. They were the only reason I was safe. I started to cry harder.

Then I did the only thing I could think of, and ran into Kurama, embracing the living daylights out of him, saying over and over something like,

"Don't let him get me, please. Please don't send me away. I promise I will be good. Please Kurama."

Kurama was the best though. He just stood there rubbing my back and shushing me softly, telling me to calm down. And amazingly, I did just that, slowly finding the strength to sit down on the couch with him and the others. I sank into it slowly feeling better. He couldn't get me. Not with them here.

I was safe.

Together we sat in, for me, a comfortable silence. I waited for someone to else to speak and break the silence though. Eventually it happened.

"Are you feeling better now Yumiko?" Kurama asked. I nodded, smiling slightly. Kurama returned my smile with one of his own, before looking at me seriously.

"What happened Yumiko? Was it the movie?" He asked. I shook my head, wishing that that was it. Yusuke put a comforting hand on my shoulder, mimicking the serious look of Kurama.

"It was the phone call wasn't it?" It wasn't a question.

"Yes." I replied. Yusuke frowned in thought.

"Okay, if that was it, why did it scare you? I mean, sure, we just saw that movie but it isn't real." Kuwabara turned to look at Yusuke.

"It's not?" He asked. I strongly resisted rolling my eyes, and decided to answer Yusuke's question. Nobody else bothered to answer Kuwabara either.

"It wasn't related to the movie at all." I started. I didn't add anything to that. I didn't want to talk about it. I _wouldn't_ talk about it.

No, I wouldn't talk about it. Nope. Nada. Nothing from me.

"Then who was it Yumiko?" Kurama spoke up finally. I opened my mouth, and then closed it again. How was I supposed to say it? Oh, well I am worried that this person might just go back on his own words and try to get me and kill you all if I speak of him, so I can't? No. I don't think so. I don't even know who this bastard is.

"Yumiko?" Kurama repeated. I looked up at him to see him frowning at me. I kept my mouth shut however. He sighed, and I felt Yusuke squeeze my shoulder for support I guess. I couldn't keep this from them, they would find out sooner or later anyways.

"I…don't know," I started, trying to word it right. "He just…um, well, he said." I paused, choking back tears. Kurama raised an eyebrow in question, but waited for me to continue. I toke a deep breath to calm myself before doing so.

"I…think it was the master of that band of _things _earlier. He called me a…" I paused trying to remember what he called me. It started with an h. I shook my head. "Sorry, I don't remember what he called me, other than me being _his_." I added, looking back up at Kurama.

He had a pensive look on his face. It lasted for about a minute, but the whole time he was looking at me. Finally he spoke up.

"It appears that this person knows where you are, and I don't think it would be wise for you to be alone." He hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "I believe we will have to enroll one of us to be your bodyguard at all times." He looked at me seriously.

"I want you to pick who that person is Yumiko. Although most of the time all of us will be with you during the day, you have to remember that _you_ have to be able to put up with this person all the time."

I have to admit that my first thought was to pick Kurama. I knew I could put up with him, but instead I chose someone else, realizing I didn't want somebody to put up with, I wanted somebody who I could fight with as well. I smiled.

"I think I will just go with ……."

Crimson: I know I am evil. First I take forever to update, then I leave you with a cliff hanger. Don't act like you don't know who she picked. Go on, guess. It isn't that hard.

Thanks to all who reviewed me. By the way, I am working on my other story now. It might be done by Sunday. I am sorry, I truly do have a lot of homework now, and I am in a sport already so I am really pushing it.

Again I would like to suggest two people to you, trust me their stories are GOOD.

Hogwarts: The next generation by Holy insert-cuss-word. One of my personal friends, very funny, and I am in it!

Magic Rocks! By ShadowRenaman. Another one of my personal friends, this story is also Yu Yu Hakusho. Please read their stories and review………and be nice or else I will send the people muncher dragons of doom on you! Muwahahahaha.

Also any stories by my buddy TheBlackFox01 would do.

TheBlackFox01: HI Sierra! I know why you can't find the third story. I had to delete it because I at the moment I don't have time for it. I will probably post it back up again once I am done with one of these stories. Ja Ne.

Genkaimaster: Thank You! I am so glad you like it. Like I said earlier I will try to update as much as possible.

uvanime4life: I am glad I could make you laugh. That is another goal that I try to strive for.

Kitsune Kit: I am so sorry for not adding you to the responses earlier. I am so glad you love this story, and to admit it, it is my favorite story as well. (For now, once I get into the good stuff, half empty half full then it will be my favorite.) I hope you saved your house from the burning cookies.

ShadowRenaman: Sarah! Hi! Lol, yes it is fluff. It toke the NAVY to figure out that water freezes in cold temperatures? Wow, we humans must be stupid.

animegrl15(): I am glad you liked it. To find out what happened to LKNB look to my response to the black fox.

Princess Shadowcat: You new, I think this is the first time I have seen you before. Please do not break your monitor. If you do then how are you suppose to read my stories. I have a big ego, I know. By the way I love your name! Cats are the best!

SarnaKiro: Yes I did update! I am happy at the same time as you trust me. Except I don't do the happy dance…..I do the victory dance. Lol.

Sapphire767: You are welcome. I don't know why you thanked me, but I am glad you like the story and where it is going.

daria1376: Here is your chapter that you wanted. The only catch is that you have to share it with others.

HieiFan666: There is a reason why Yumiko was able to heal, even though it seemed impossible to Kurama for a human. There wasn't any fluff in this chapter but the next chapter is….how should I say this. A slumber party?

SilentTruth: Another new person. Don't worry about that comment, I have noticed it too I just can't change it right now. By the way I need a beta reader. If anyone wants to offer there time.

MoonGoddessMononoke: I am glad you like it so much. The story being your life is a little much, but it makes me feel special, so that's okay.

Crimson Alessa: Yep, their faces were priceless indeed. Just like the MasterCard commercial. Hehe.

Icy AngelWings: You were the only one who guessed! You guessed right by the way. I love him too, which is why she is connected to him. I am not naming him, because he is a surprise for right now. Thank you.

Coodle: Yes it would add excitement, but I am not planning on her running away until later….and until something serious happens.

Look at all those people! This is only for chapter 10 reviewers! 16! Ja Ne.


	12. crush's embrace

Crimson: I am so sorry for taking so long, but schoolwork has to be done before I can write chapters. As a warning, it will probably take me longer to update now that school has decided that it is fun to give out projects.

On a brighter note, somebody has finally realized that I have a profile and has answered my question in the sweepstakes thing. Congratulations to AnimeFreaks13 and Jessica! They have chosen to become characters of this story, so watch out for them soon.

Now that I have bored you with talking....let us begin!

Yumiko's POV

"I think I'll go with Hiei." I replied softly, so that only Kurama was able to hear my reply. He gave me a knowing smile, and I looked down at my bare feet, embarrassed. I briefly felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up confused.

"We can talk tomorrow before Koenma arrives, but right now it's late and sleep is a necessity we mustn't forget," he explained before smiling again.

"Go find Hiei. I believe he will want to know your decision." He added, speaking louder so that Yusuke and Kuwabara could hear.

"I thought you'd pick him," Yusuke admitted calmly. I turned around to look at him incredibly.

"How did you know?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I would go tell him, he doesn't like surprises much," he replied ignoring my question. "I should know." He added, rubbing his head with a grimace.

I glared at him slightly, before complying, feeling to tired to point out that he didn't answer my question. I left the living room, walking down the hallway leading to Hiei's room, and stopped at his door.

I grabbed the doorknob, and hesitated before turning it slowly. How would he react to my news? I pushed the door open and stepped in. I looked around, finding Hiei not there. I automatically turned to look at the open window, and let out an annoyed sigh before walking up to it.

I grasped window ledge and popped my head out the widow, looking up the tree. I couldn't see him.

"Hiei... Hiei where are you?" I asked aloud. No answer.

"Hiei!" I shouted again, scared. I slowly backed out of the window, suddenly becoming aware of every shadow that danced, and let my imagination take over. My heartbeat started to quicken and the message on the phone started to buzz around inside my head.

_You can't hide from me forever. You may have avoided my hunters, but sooner or later your friends won't be there to protect you, and the second you are alone I will come._

_I will come._

I heard a scratching sound outside the door, and the wind flared up flooding the room with angry screeches.

"Hiei!!!" I cried, hugging myself and closing my eyes tightly.

"Hn. What do you want onna?"

I opened my eyes and turned around, seeing Hiei standing inside the door with his arms crossed across his chest. Uncaring of the consequences, I ran and threw my arms around him, crushing him in a giant hug.

I could feel him stiffen in my hug, and instead of letting him go, I tightened my grip. Gradually, he loosened up, but he still didn't return my hug. I sighed, releasing my grip, and put my arms down by my side.

"Sorry." I muttered. He lifted an eyebrow, but didn't say anything about it. Instead he turned his head at me questionably.

"I was scared." I explained, taking a shuddering breath. He seemed uncertain at first, but after a second he extended his arms and wrapped them gently around me.

I smiled, relishing the warmth, but as soon as it was there it was gone. I toke a step back, still smiling. It was a start...right?

"What do you want onna?" Hiei repeated again. I sighed irritably, but answered him anyways.

"You were chosen to be my bodyguard until ............well you know what I mean."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What if I refuse?"

This was my chance to see where how important I was in his eyes, and I decided not to let the opportunity slip by. I shrugged, letting my expression appear uncaring.

"Then Kurama will be my bodyguard," I replied. "The others had realized that you probably wouldn't like it. It doesn't really bother me much...Kurama **_is_ **kinda cute." I slyly added after I saw him wince ever so slightly.

I wasn't completely lying to him...Kurama was definitely gifted in the looks department, it's just I can't really imagine myself with him as anything more than a good friend. Like many men say, "Once a chick has proclaimed you quote, 'like a brother', thenyou are forever doomed to stay just a friend and nothing more."

About the only sign of wisdom and intelligence that women can agree with, while still allowing the men to remain perverted in their hopeful search for said women, for whatever reasons.

The amazing thing is...half the time it is said women who go out of their way for the attention of the men...a prime example being myself at this very instant.

I shook my head to rid my self of the thoughts. I was thinking to far into this.

Hiei closed his eyes suddenly, either because he was thinking or out of annoyance, likely the latter, I wasn't sure. I kept up my uncaring posture and expression stoically however. Hopefully, it would give me another sign...I was pretty sure that Hiei didn't hug people often or at all, no matter how brief the contact.

He remained silent for another minute or so before he suddenly turned around and quickly went out of the room, leaving me in shock. What the hell was _that_? I waited patiently for about thirty seconds before Hiei returned carrying a foldable futon in his left arm and a blanket and pillow contained in his right. He looked up at me then, and arched his shoulders up in a resigned shrug.

"Whatever onna." He explained nonchalantly.

I smiled, recognizing his charade, but deciding go along with it. I insisted on sleeping on the futon, finding no argument in that respect, and laid down on the futon, completely ready to fall asleep.

"Goodnight Hiei," I mumbled sleepily before drifting off.

Never before have I ever had such a peaceful and enjoyable dream. I even imagined hearing him saying goodnight to me as well.

Or maybe not...

Guess I will never know.

Crimson: Again I am sooo so sorry for the huge delay in this chapter but there were many aspects that kept me from it. Firstly, it was just plain hard and boring to write because it was a transitional chapter. Second, I have had so much work to do know that school has begun that I am quite frankly, swamped.

Thank you to all my reviewers who have remained faithful to me and my story. I would replay to all of you individually, but most of you just reminded me to update, followed by some remark along the lines that you would have me mugged, eaten, ect. That, and I have to time. You guys did want this chapter, so you will have to suffer. Mwahahahaha. Ja Ne.


	13. advice from the fox

Crimson: I am so sorry that it takes so long for me to update. Everyone has been more than patient with me, and I wanted to thank you. I have to admit that the only reason I can update now is because I am sick. So if this chapter seems a little off, I blame it on my delirium. By the way, I am finally putting in a Hiei POV! But I warn you it is short, sweet, and will leave you kinda annoyed.

Hiei's POV

I stared up at the ceiling, willing myself not to look again. What was that annoying onna doing to me? Why couldn't I just let the fox guard her?

With a resigned sigh, I turned my eyes to look at the tiny figure again. Her hair was wildly framed around her head, and her pale face contained a peaceful smile. I couldn't take it anymore. I forced myself to get off the bed, and then quietly walked to where she slept. I stared at her face, but frowned.

Those damn bangs were still in the way.

Yumiko's POV

I woke up when I felt like it for once, and boy did it feel good. I got out of the futon and stretched to help myself wake up. I turned to glance at the bed, and was surprised to see Hiei was actually still there.

He had discarded his blanket, and was sprawled out across the bed, and I tried not to laugh. I turned to glance at the clock.

6:30

I shrugged and decided that I was officially up today. No point in going back to sleep. The only problem is how I plan to get dressed. What if he woke up while I was still getting dressed? I blanched at the thought. Sure I like him, but that doesn't mean I want to lose all modesty and dignity. I looked back at him sleeping peacefully.

But I couldn't wake him up. Not now. Who knows how much sleep he actually gets?

So I did what every normal girl would do.

I grabbed a nice blue shirt and jeans, and dressed in the bathroom.

I quickly brushed my hair while I was there, and finally feeling better, I exited and went off to see of Kurama was awake yet.

I needn't have tried so hard.

I ran into him on my way out of the hallway. Literally. We both went down hard.

"I am so sorry Kurama!" I exclaimed, trying to get up to help him. But he was one step ahead of me, and so I grabbed his hand instead. Kurama laughed.

"It's okay. But may I ask what you are doing up this early?" He asked. I gave him a skeptical look.

"What am I doing up this early? What about you?" I countered. He rolled his eyes.

"I am waiting for some guests that should be here soon." He explained, and I lifted an eyebrow.

"Guests? You mean Koenma and Botan?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No. I tutor one girl for school, and the other is a tutor for Yusuke." He replied. I nodded thoughtfully, and he smirked playfully.

"Now didn't you want to talk to me about something?" he asked. I blushed at the suddenness of the question.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about…um." I felt my face get flushed, and he laughed.

"About…?" He urged. I smiled nervously, twittering my hands nervously out of habit.

"Hiei." I whispered softly. He smiled.

"Ah. You are fond of him, no?" I swallowed my pride and nodded. He laughed again.

"Alright then, come with me, and we can talk while we eat breakfast. I guess you will have to wait for our guests with me."

I walked with him to the kitchen, and we decided to eat leftover pizza. I toke a bite, before bringing up the topic again.

"What should I do Kurama?" I whined. He choked on his water, and started laughing. I felt my face flush again.

"What?" I asked indignantly. He quickly sobered enough to explain.

"It's just that it is unusual. I mean Hiei has never had a secret admirer before!" he explained. I nodded slowly in understanding.

"Well what should I do? I mean what does he like?" I asked, trying to find a starting point. Kurama rubbed his chin in thought.

"That's a good question. It is really hard to say. You see Yumiko, he is a complex guy." I frowned.

"Well what would he like? I mean, is there anything I could buy for him?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I honestly think that he would like anything you got him Yumiko." He smiled. I cocked my head confusedly.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He shrugged it off.

"Nothing." I sighed agitatedly, and leaned my head on my hand.

"You're not helping much you know." I complained. He laughed.

"I think you should make him something instead." He suggested. I perked up a little. That was a good idea. Why didn't I think of it?

"Like what?" I asked. He rubbed his chin.

"Well, what are you good at doing?" he countered. I tapped the table in thought.

"Hmm…well, I can cook, and," I struggled. "And I am good with clothes." He nodded.

"Anything else?" he urged. I thought harder. Wow this is hard.

"Well what would he like anyway?" I asked frustrated. Kurama chuckled.

"How about you make him a new cloak?" he finally suggested. I smiled happily. That was perfect, and I could actually do that. I got out of my chair and gave him an excited hug.

"That's perfect Kurama! I'll do that." He smiled.

"No problem Yumiko, I am glad I was able to help," he replied. I frowned at a sudden thought.

"But how am I going to afford the cloth to make the cloak?" I asked sadly. I had no money, and I didn't want to make the others pay for it. Kurama waved his hand.

"Don't worry about it. I have a feeling that you will be here a while, so you will just pay me back by doing work around the temple." I nodded happily. I could live with that.

"And don't worry about how the cloak will turn out. He will like it no matter what. He…" A loud knock on the door interrupted him.

"Ah, that must be them now." He said with a smile. He walked to the door, and I followed behind, having nothing else to do. No way was I going to stay anywhere alone. Kurama opened the door.

"Hello Kurama, sorry we're late." A female voice remarked hastily. I moved around Kurama to view the speaker.

They were two girls, both looking to be around my age. Both of them were obviously taller than me, so that I had to look up at them, with chocolate brown hair down to their waist and tanned skin. They were most definitely sisters, and the only difference I could notice was that the girl on the right had vivid green eyes, with a light blue shirt with the sleeves ending at her elbows, while the girl one the left had chocolate brown eyes, and was wearing a crimson long sleeved shirt with the sleeves flared out.

I turned my attention back to Kurama as he spoke.

"It's no problem Lana," he replied, talking to the green eyed sister. "I was just talking to Yumiko here, so I hardly noticed." Both of the sisters turned their gaze on me. The brown eyed sister smiled down at me brightly, and held out her hand.

"Hello Yumiko! My name is Akina, nice to meet you!" She exclaimed. I shook her hand. She seemed nice. Kurama let them inside and we walked to the living room. The green eyed sister, Lana, Kurama had called her, smiled at me as well.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to her. Akina is very hyper." She said to me, and then she turned to Kurama.

"She's had chocolate for breakfast Kurama." She explained, and Kurama and I both laughed. I think I could get along with them just fine. Akina pouted.

"Hey! I take that as an insult!" she cried, and Lana smiled sweetly.

"Then my job here is done," she looked around.

"Where's Yusuke?" she asked. Kurama chuckled.

"I am afraid Yusuke is still asleep. I can go wake him up for you if you'd like." He offered, but Lana quickly shook her head no.

"No, I think _I _will wake him up today." She said, and she moved towards his room with a purely evil smile. Kurama just rolled his eyes, and directed his attention back to me.

"WellI have to tutor Akina now Yumiko," he stated, and I saw Akina take off a backpack that I hadn't noticed was there. "Why don't you go wake up Hiei?" he suggested. "If you're lucky, maybe he will let you train with him while the rest of us are busy." He added.

I nodded simply, and waved goodbye to Akina before walking down the hallway. I stopped briefly at Yusuke's door, and had to choke down my laughter. I could hear Yusuke raging mad at Lana.

I wonder what she did.

With that thought in mind, I walked to the room with Hiei, bracing myself to wake him up.

It was then that I had an idea.

And I turned quickly to the bathroom.

This was going to be fun…

Crimson: I hope this chapter is able to sate you for now. Thanks to all who reviewed.

DarkGoddess29: You'll be damned to heaven? Isn't that an oxymoron? I am afraid I left you hanging again though, but I am glad that you are so…ah…emotionally supportive of my story. If you can call it that.

Jessica: I know you love this story, and I promise that I am trying as hard as I can to update. But this isn't my only story that I am writing. I have an account in fictionpress under the same name, and I updated my stories there. Sorry that your character is hyper, but it fits into my story, and you seemed to like chocolate so much I thought it would go okay with you.

Crimson314: You, almost, have my name! Yes, schoolwork and teachers are very evil. Worse than Lana!

TheBlackFox01: Hey Sierra! I finally updated huh. How do you like it? I will try to update my other story, but as to how long that will take, I don't know.

PurpleHaze: I like your name. Purple is one of my favorite colors along with black and blue. I don't know about a Kurama's POV, but I will think about it, and I know where I would put it if I like that idea, so keep on reading for it!

Icy AngelWings: I am fine thank you, and I would wish you a happy holiday too, but, I think it is a little too late for that huh? Hehehe…

slancaster113: Thank the lord! I was going for the sweet and fluff attitude, and I am glad that it came out all right.

XxXRoseVixenXxX: Well I am responding to all my reviewers this time, but even if I don't you should know that I appreciate your reviews. Yes, writing responses to the reviews is nice, but also very time consuming. I promise that I will try to respond, but I can't promise I will every chapter, especially now that I have a lot of people to respond to.

AnimeFreaks13: Is this chapter proof enough to you? Of course I was serious! I always keep my promises as best I can. Hope I described your character well enough.

Pickles: Why do you speak in third person? Its okay, I have a good friend that does that. I am glad to be back, and I would never let this story just die!

SarnaKiro: I hoped so too, but I am afraid to say that midterms are starting so I won't be able to write for awhile, so that I can study.

HieiFan666: Hiei is silly isn't he? We all know he cares. Hehehe. Yumiko is going to give him one wake up call to be sure!

Coodle: Trust me Yumiko is not just some quiet little girl like Yukina. You are just starting to see her true mischievous and loving nature, mainly through this chapter. I tried hard to show her being an intelligent woman, but if you notice Yumiko is still relaying heavily on other people.


	14. green is so pleasant

Crimson: Hello! I know I haven't updated in awhile, but it was worth it because I finally updated my other story! Hurray! Anyway here is the next chapter.

Hiei's POV

I was in the sweet darkness known as sleep. I was drifting in and out of consciousness, until it occurred to me. The fox's alarm hadn't gone off yet, or maybe it had, and I didn't know it. Then I realized that I wasn't in my tree…

That and I heard laughter

I slowly opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the light. The blurred form of Yumiko in the doorway came into view, and I blinked twice before I could see her straight. A smile was spread widely across her face, and she rolled back and forth on the balls of her feet innocently.

Something was up

Wearily, I rose and tossed my feet over the edge of the bed. Her smile increased suddenly, and I turned sharply to glare at her.

"Why are you smiling?" I snapped irritably. She looked away.

"Nothing." She answered smoothly. "It's not a crime to smile Hiei."

To smile, no. To pull some trick, maybe. To pull some trick on _me_, yes.

I ignored her comment, and turned my attention back to the room. Everything _looked_ the same. Nothing out of the ordinary. What was she up to? I shrugged, finally figuring that I would find out when it came, and not a second sooner.

I jumped off of the bed, landing on my feet gracefully. Yumiko giggled, and I became annoyed that it sounded delightful. I stepped forward and, in my irritation, failed to notice the thin line of wire, dental floss braided together, being tripped. The line triggered some other contraption, and a bucket of ice water came falling down off the ceiling fan. I quickly moved out of range, and the bucket went crashing down to the floor.

When the event was passed, I turned around to glare at the girl. She only seemed slightly disappointed.

"Nice try." I replied, feeling rather smug. She smirked.

"I try my best." She replied modestly. I felt a little angered that she wasn't as irked as I was trying to make her. It was very amusing to see her angry after all.

"I assure you that this isn't over." She added. "Where would all the fun be if there wasn't a challenge?"

I shook my head at her childishness. Pulling tricks for fun? That was for inexperienced, foolish, little kids. I frowned in annoyance.

"What are you doing here? It had better be a better reason than you wanting to dump a bucket on my head." I deadpanned. She feigned a hurt look.

"Is little Hiei getting irritable? I thought only us females get that way, but apparently I am mistaken." She teased. I growled at the insult, and toke a dangerous step closer to her.

"Don't push me onna," I warned. She smiled, unaffected.

"You'd have to catch me first." She replied calmly, before adding, "And I doubt you can do that."

I would teach her. I walked towards, glaring at that incompetent little girl. She moved back one step, smiling amusedly.

"Oh, didn't like having your _manly_ pride smashed did you?" she taunted. I finally snapped, and ran until I was inside the doorway, looking straight at her.

Only to have tripped another wire and send another bucket of water fall on my head; and worse….

It was filled with green dye.

Green _hair_ dye

Where in the Worlds did she get that from? The dye dripped down my face and neck, staining them in a greenish color as well. Yumiko burst into a fit of laughter, holding the wall for support. Well I'm glad she finds this so amusing. I certainly don't. How the hell am I suppose to get this gunk out of my hair!

"Don't worry Hiei. It's not permanent. It'll come out with a little water and a lot of scrubbing." She said, answering my unspoken question for me. She was fighting down more laughter.

I'll show her what funny really is

I waited until her laughter died down a bit before glaring hard at her. She actually seemed a little remorseful, at least until I grinned evilly. Her eyes widened, and she started to take a step in the direction of the living room. I moved closer, never letting the grin slid from my face.

She frowned, and toke an experimental step backwards, and I moved one step closer. She gulped, and quickly turned around and ran as fast as she could down the hallway. I chuckled and ran after her, pacing myself so that I was directly behind her. Then to my surprise, she suddenly sped up and turned towards the doors leading to the backyard.

I cursed under my breath, not entirely wanting to risk somebody seeing me like this, but turned to follow her anyway. She reached the doors, yanked them open, and ran towards the giant tree by the forest. I smirked. She had forgotten to close the doors behind her, so all I had to do was speed up right next to her.

She gasped in surprise and stopped suddenly, turning back to head back into the temple. I hissed in frustration, skidded to a stop as well, and turned around after her. She was getting on my nerves! And it didn't help that she was both fast _and_ tricky. Damn it!

She rushed through the doors, but this time remembered to turn around and close them before I reached them. My momentum was too great, and I ended up slamming face-first into the glass, and landed hard onto the ground. I grabbed my head in pain and irritation.

Yumiko gasped loudly, and quickly reopened the doors, kneeling down next to me.

"Oh Kami, I'm **_so _**sorry Hiei! Are you okay? Do I need to get Kurama? I didn't mean to hurt you! What if you got a concussion!" she blabbered on and on. I groaned, and attempted to sit up, only to fall back down in a fit of dizziness. I shut my eyes.

"Oh no!" she wailed. "I _killed_ you!" She started to cry. I felt the urged to laugh. She really was quite dense. I opened one eye to look at her in amusement. She sobbed in relief.

"Don't do that Hiei!" she shouted, acting like it was _my _fault that my head hurt. "You stay right there. I'm going to get Kurama." She began to stand up, but I grabbed her wrist. There was no way the fox was going to see me with green hair!

"Don't you dare," I growled. She glared at me.

"Nonsense. I'm not going to just leave you here to die when I can get help." She seemed entirely serious, but I suddenly realized what she was doing. That little…

She pulled her wrist out of my grip, and ran back inside shouting, "Kurama! Hiei's _dying_!"

I loathe her

As expected, Kurama came running to Yumiko's plea, his face shrouded in worry. At least the bakas hadn't followed him. Kurama ran up to Yumiko with confusion, looking around.

"Where is…?" he began, but stopped short when he looked down. Yumiko was right behind him with a small, sadistic smile.

Did I mention how much I loathe her?

Kurama finally cracked. He choked on his laughter, trying his dire hardest not to laugh.

"I like what you've done with your hair Hiei," he stated with amusement. I growled angrily, and glared through Kurama and directly at Yumiko. Her smile just widened. She really was quite pretty when she smiled like that.

What the hell?

"Just help me up," I commanded irritably. Damn Her! Kurama shook his head, laughing with amusement, but helped me up anyway.

"What exactly did you do to him Yumiko?" Kurama asked, turning his head towards her. She smiled secretively.

"I just showed him whose boss," she replied simply. I huffed angrily to myself. Kurama just sighed.

"Look, I've got to get back to tutoring. Why don't you start Yumiko on some basic skills Hiei?" He begged, then added hastily, "They might come in handy."

I actually thought it over. It would be better for the girl to be able to defend herself, and I could always make it harder and more infuriating than usual for revenge. I nodded.

"Fine," I concluded. "But I'm taking a bath first."

And this stuff better come out too, I silently added to myself.

Or else she's dead

Crimson: I finally updated, and in Hiei's POV no less. Not to shabby, eh? I edited the first chapter some too! Thanks to all my reviewers for doing what they do best!

bloodyvixen13: Interesting name. I like it. Well, I wrote more, and I certainly hope that you like it!

SarnaKiro: I'm glad that you were happy when I updated. I live for the amusement of others.

Hiei-Touya-icedemon: Let me explain. Yumiko is not weak, but she is far from being a fighter, and in all truth, I have no plans to make her one. She is strong-willed and clever, but physically small and innocent. It's her attitude that makes her seem so big. But just look at her! You have to look down! Lol.

luvanime4life: Thank you! It is nice to know that I am not only great, but outstanding as well! If you hadn't noticed, I have a big ego that needs to be fed. Hehehe.

Black-Rose-Tsuki: Well, I didn't exactly update soon, but at least I updated right? It's a start…

HieiFan666: Lol. I would NEVER drown Hiei! Besides I enjoy the green hair better. As to the whole cloak thing, you'll just have to wait and find out what happens. I haven't even explained who Yumiko is yet!

Sweet snow and Hiei lover: Your name has to be the longest I have ever seen. But I have to agree with you. Ice cream is simply divine!

AnimeFreaks13: It's my winner! Hehehe. You're not being compared to an evil teacher, and you're not mean. Well, not exactly. I'd prefer to think of her as fiery and passionate. Not the romantic passionate, but the expressive passionate. Your character just fits into my plot so well, and this has to fit into the humor category, so her personality is so delightful!

Jessica: My other winner! I am glad that I actually hit your personality dead on with the hyperness. Chocolate is good, but I personally get hyper off of caramel and kool-aide. Interesting combo I know.

KayHiei: Well now you know what she did. Wasn't it deliciously devious? Mwahahahaha.

Icy AngelWings: Thanks for your concern. I'm obviously MUCH better now, especially with Spring Break and all. School has us all tied down, and I know that everyone can sympathize with it.

Nekosune: I love cats! I'm actually thinking about adding one to this story. Not a demon, but a normal house pet. Oh the possibilities! And you're welcome. I have never been told thank you so many times!

slancaster113: I do admit that the reaction was better than the action as well. I hope you got a kick out of what happened to Hiei. Yumiko got him good!

Dolphingirl32173: It's alright if you didn't review for the chapter before it. I know you care…well at least I THINK I do. Of course I am keeping this story up! Why the hell would I stop? I might be slow to update, but I don't plan on giving it up entirely. I am glad I gave you inspiration…I just don't think the Kurama and Hiei agree with me. Lol.

Kitsune Kit: You guessed wrong! Hehehe. I hate doing the absolute obvious, so I twisted it a bit. I made Yumiko put the first bucket with water, knowing that Hiei would be able to dodge it in real life. Bet you didn't expect the doors either.

ShadowRenaman: Friend! No she doesn't soak him. But I believe that you will find my means more entertaining, no? Kurama did save her though, at least in a way. Thank the Lord for Kurama! And for those pesky knights that say "NEEP," I say this. IT!

Crimson: 16 reviewers! Alright! Let's just see if I can beat it. I _am _competitive after all.


	15. mercy

Crimson: Isn't it funny how I always update so slow? I really am sorry about that, but my school is still not out, and exams are starting. So this chapter toke me awhile to write.

Yumiko's POV

It turned out I was lucky, and all the green hair dye came out of Hiei's hair, so I didn't have to worry about him completely mauling me to death. Yippee. But that didn't mean that I wasn't worried. I mean, come on. _Training _with _Hiei_? Was Kurama trying to get me killed? I wasn't a fighter; if I was I would have kicked those demons butts a long time ago. I was a runner. You know the whole wind in your face type of girl.

But it turned out that I had absolutely _no_ say in it, and I was forced to follow Hiei down the temple steps and out to the backyard. His hair was still wet, and his usually spiky hair was plastered to his forehead and only spiked up in certain areas. It made him look more tangible somehow, more _ordinary_. I actually liked it. Okay, that's not true. I _loved_ it. It was truly adorable.

I sighed wistfully, not really caring if he heard me. Was it possible to fall in love in a little over a day? I was never one who believed in love at first sight, but he comes pretty close. I really had no plans to take it fast either. Maybe after a month or so. I was pretty sure it would be me admitting that I liked him first. Excuse me if I act like I know him after a day, but he really doesn't seem the type to admit undying love to anyone.

He stopped suddenly and turned around to face me, his eyes flaming in unspoken anger. I deserved it really. I'd be angry too if someone dyed _my _hair green. Still you got to admit that that was a good trick. Absolutely priceless. I still didn't want him to be mad at me. Especially not when he probably has Kami knows what up his sleeve for revenge. Oh yeah, I was going to do a little groveling.

"I'm sorry Hiei. I really am. I didn't really think that you'd fall for it." I said. And it was true. I was so sure that he would walk right over the wire and embarrass the hell out of me.

And then I went around and slammed that door in his face. I can't tell you how scared I really was during that incident. I only realized how evil it was of me to bring Kurama in until after the event. It was low, even for me.

"Of course." He hissed sarcastically. I went from feeling bad to feeling absolutely horrible.

"I'm sorry Hiei. What do I have to do to prove it to you?" I felt like crying. He continued to glare at me, and suddenly threw something in my direction. Being the klutzy, slow person that I was, I failed to catch it, and it smacked me full force in the face. I fell over and landed not so nicely on the ground.

_**Ouch**_

"Get up. We're going to try that again and again until you get it." He said emotionlessly. I looked down and saw that he had thrown a blade at me. Well, at least it was sheathed. Now, I understood why he did this. But he had NO right to do it. Okay, maybe he did.

I picked up the blade and stood up, now angry at myself more than Hiei. He shook his head, and I wanted to kill him. His hair was starting to dry and stick up again, and I knew it would, but why did he have to help it out? I know it's bad when I obsess over his hair instead of being angry at him. I mean he threw a _sword _at me!

"Look," I began. "I understand that you're angry at me, and I deserved it. But you don't have to go around trying to kill me by throwing a blade at me!" I stomped for extra emphasis. I was going for…elegantly distraught and chic. I think I failed miserably. Why?

Because he just smirked at me.

"That was going to be part of your training even before you decided to pull that stunt." He replied. _What_? You've got to be kidding me.

"Why do I have to do this?" I complained. It was kinda obvious who won that fight. And it wasn't me.

"You're the one who's got a problem with demons. None of us are going to play babysitter for you. You can't fight, but you sure as hell are going to learn how to run away and dodge." You know I think that was the longest thing he's said to me for the entire time I've been here. It's nice to know that he cares. Note the sarcasm here.

"Then why the sword?" I asked. He stepped closer and snatched the sword out of my hand. Yea. He was **_angry_**.

"Weren't you listening to me? " He countered, and he threw the sword at me again. I almost had it, really I did. Okay, maybe not _almost_. Alright. Alright. I was a mile off. I became reacquainted with the sweet, sweet Earth.

"Ouch," I mumbled. "Couldn't you have warned me first?" He blinked at me, and shook his head.

"The demons won't warn you, and I won't either." I glared up at him. He matched my look with his own dark, heartless one.

"Couldn't you just go a little bit easier? At this rate you'll kill me before those freaks do." I complained. His face suddenly burned with rage.

"You don't get it do you?" he shouted. I recoiled slightly, but he kept on going.

"**These people are going to kill you. There will be no mercy. If you get caught start praying for a swift death, because if you truly think that I will risk the others lives to save you, you are** **_sorely_** **wrong**." He toke a step back, and punched one of the many trees nearby. It cracked and split nearly in two. My eyes widened.

"That's what they could do to you." He stated coldly, turning around to face me. He seemed to have calmed himself down a little. "One punch is all they need Yumiko."

"One punch," he said it softly, almost like he was talking to the wind. But his speech did his job. I stood up without another argument and held out the sword for him. He took it, stepped back a few paces, and then threw it back at me hard.

I braced myself and tried to catch it with both hands, but I wasn't able to get a solid grip on it, and was forced to stumble backwards before catching myself. I sighed, picked up the sword, and gave it to him again.

"Relax your position a little. You'll never catch anything being stiff as a board." He remarked.

I looked at him surprised and tried to do as he suggested. He just stood there for a second, and I began wondering if he had gone mental on me. Maybe he had. Of course, since I wasn't paying attention, he decided to throw it at me at that time.

**Whack!**

"Ouch!" I yelped, and began rubbing my forehead. This is absolutely **NO** fun. But I'll be damned if I don't try this until I succeed. I gave him the sword again, got into position, only this time I took a few deep breaths. It helped a little.

He threw it at me again, and suddenly I saw it as if it was in slow motion. Seeing it like this made it seem almost too easy. I reached out with my good hand and grabbed the handle. It was as simple as that. I gawked at it before glancing up at Hiei.

"I caught it…" I began. I felt almost giddy. "I caught it." I repeated. Hiei raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't comment. I began laughing, and twirled around.

"I actually caught it," I looked down at the sword as I said it. It was obviously well made and well cared for. It was nothing fancy; no gold or silver that I could see at least. The black handle was almost too big for my small hands to grip around, but it was surprisingly lighter than it looked. Don't get me wrong, it was pretty heavy, just not excruciatingly heavy.

"About time," Hiei grunted. I glared at him, but he ignored me and walked past me, walking back up the stairs to the temple.

"What?" I asked confused. "That's it?" I began to run in order to catch up with him.

"For now," He replied shortly. "I believe Lord Koenma wishes to see you."

I froze, feeling a sudden weight of dread. What could he possibly want with me? What was he going to tell me? I toke a deep breath and made up my mind.

No matter what information I receive in there, I would **_not_** cry.

I looked up to the blue sky, covered with wispy, white clouds, and prayed.

_Kami-sama don't let me cry. Please, please Kami don't let me fail them. _

It was only after I prayed that I realized that Hiei had used my name.

Crimson: Sorry this is so short, but look at the bright side. With school ending soon, I will be bored more often, and therefore more encouraged to write, and you'll finally find out Yumiko's significance. Thanks to all my reviewers. I hope I get you all.

Brezzybrez: Well here's the next chapter. I bet you were expecting Hiei to do something to her, eh? Well believe it or not he said two things that were very important to the story in this chapter. I only mentioned one.

Neolannia: Yeah, sorry I haven't hurried to update very often, but I was kinda struggling through this chapter. I'm going to have problems with the next one too, mainly because it is so crucial and I want it to come out right.

ShadowDragon: I like your name and your idea. Only I think I'll make it neon yellow. What do you think of that?

SarnaKiro: I guess I live to amuse people. I enjoy laughing in real life too, so I try to make sure my writing makes me smile before I post it.

Icy AngelWings: Sorry I haven't reviewed for your stories, but I haven't reviewed pretty much anybody since forever, so you're not alone. I just haven't had enough time to read chapters, write my own, and review people. It's completely okay if you forget to review any of my chapters. I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't say that.

Nekosune: Clever. I noticed the cat part, but I honestly didn't connect the sune with kitsune. I commend you on your sly name.

Hiei-Touya-icedemon: Long name. I bet it would kill you if you had to use your username to sign up. Sorry for no revenge, but I believe you'll notice later on that just the fact that he didn't pose revenge on Yumiko is going to make her like and respect him even more. Remember, she knows she likes him a lot, but she's not entirely sure she's in love with him. By the way, I think Touya's cute too.

Trickstersthiefgirl: Lol. You remind me of my friend Steph. She's more partial to blue hair though.

KayHiei: Yeah, I guess it was pretty amazing that she proved to be so devious. But notice that she's only really that way around Hiei. She doesn't quite trust the others as much as she does him, even if it's only by a little bit.

ShadowRenaman: What word? Oh you must mean….IT. I thought you'd like my witty statements there. And the whole "Oh no, I killed you" thing was probably my favorite part of the whole chapter because, as you witnessed in this chapter, she really meant it.

HieiFan666: You know I just realized this, but you have three 6's in your name. Doesn't that represent the devil or something? I'm not religious, just curious. I think it's kinda neat if you did it on purpose, but if not, sorry for mentioning it. I put subtle romance hints in this chapter, such as the fact that he didn't pull revenge on her like he planed to, or the fact that he even cared enough about her to MAKE her train.

LonelyInDarkness: I'm afraid of the dark personally; or rather, I'm afraid of what's IN the dark. I don't really feel sorry for Hiei though; I mean it came out, right? Lol.

gothic-ember: You were afraid the squirrels kidnapped me? I'd be more afraid that my siblings mauled me to death if I were you. Hehehe.

slancaster113: Glad that I could put you on the floor with laughter. I read your idea, and actually find that I like it. I have a really cool idea for it later on. Hiei'll be really pissed off at the time.

Chayru: Thank you. I don't think I recognize your name as somebody who's reviewed me before, but please correct me if I'm wrong.

AnimeFreaks13: Hehehe. You missed spelled "cannibal." She got high off pizza crust eh? Well that's interesting. Luckily for both Hiei and Yumiko the dye came out, so no worries there. But I'm going to point out something of significance to you and your sister. Believe it or not, the fact that Yumiko likes Hiei's hair wet is going to have a slight impact later on.

Jessica: Yes kool-aid and caramel. I heard about the whole pizza crust and water thing. Maybe I'll use that fact in the story. I know you're not a drug addict, and if you were, I'd have to be eternally angry at you. Hehehe. No worries eh?


	16. Kuronue

Crimson: Call the presses! I'm updating sooner than two months!

"Ah, there you are!" Botan exclaimed as I entered the living room. Right next to her, Koenma stood quietly, head bowed and arms crossed. He looked quite…pensive.

I smiled in Botan's direction before finding myself a spot next to Kurama on the couch. He reached up and patted my shoulder reassuringly, and I leaned my head comfortably on his shoulder. It was only awkward feeling for a second or so.

"Is something wrong Hiei?" Kurama suddenly asked. I turned my head to glance at him, and he quickly turned his head away and sat down in a chair.

But I saw the look. If I didn't know any better I'd have to day that he was **jealous**. Hmm, things are looking up…I think.

Koenma coughed suddenly, putting my attention back to him.

"As interesting as that all was, perhaps you would be even more interested if I said that I knew why this is happening." He began.

"And what might it be that is happening, sir?" Kurama interrupted. Koenma waved off his question.

"As if you didn't know," he stated sourly. Then he turned back to me.

"Now where was I?" he nodded to himself. "Oh yes, now I remember. As you all well know, Kurama is a reincarnation of the demon thief Youko Kurama."

Actually I didn't know this. I don't even know who Youko was, but I can see where Kurama's name came from. I mean…it was pretty obvious. But I guess it doesn't really matter **_who_** Youko was…I knew what reincarnation meant after all. So I went along with the facts and nodded with everyone else.

"But the thing that most of you don't know is Youko's partner and friend; a bat demon named…"

"Kuronue." Kurama finished for him. Koenma nodded patiently.

"Yes," Koenma agreed. "And if I'm not mistaken, Hiei was part of this group for awhile."

"That's true," Kurama nodded along.

"Get to the point. I don't see where this leading." Hiei growled out. Well, somebody's got something up their ass today.

"I was getting to that Hiei," Koenma glared at him. "As I was saying, I have recently become aware that Youko wasn't the only one to cheat death and the spirit world. The problem is, I'm not sure **_who_** he was reincarnated as."

"Wait," Kurama interrupted. "You mean that Kuronue is alive?" Koenma nodded seriously.

"Yes," Koenma began. "And you probably know better than I how much money he cultivated over the years."

"Millions," Kurama said, as if it was obvious. Sorry to say this, but I was confused.

"Exactly!" Koenma exclaimed. "But not even you know where he stowed it all."

"Wait a second." I stopped him. "Are you saying that those things think that **_I_** know where this treasure is?" Sorry if I sound arrogant, but all this had something to do with me, and that was all I could think of.

"Yes," Koenma stated calmly. "And you do know where it is, or at least the person who does."

"What!" Kuwabara cried. He pointed at me accusingly. "You mean you've known where millions of dollars are and you've been holding out on us?"

"Shut up Kuwabara," Yusuke smacked him in the head. "For once I actually want Koenma to finish talking."

"Thank you Yusuke." Koenma began. He reached into his pocket and pulled out four pictures. One by one he put them face down on the table. I raised my head from Kurama's shoulder to get a better look. Koenma flipped over the first picture, and motioned me forward to look.

I reached out and lifted the picture, looking at it with aw. It was a picture of a guy, with long, silver hair and ears, amber-gold eyes; dressed in a white toga outfit. He was leaning against a tree, eyes looking up to the sky. I gently traced his outline, looking at Koenma questioningly.

"That's a picture of Youko Kurama." He explained. I looked at the picture closer and I could see the slight resemblance. I placed the picture back face up on the table and reached for the next picture.

I automatically recognized it as Hiei. He was sitting on a tree branch, eyes closed. The only difference was…well….two of his eyes were closed. There was a third eye wide open located in the center of his forehead. I looked over at Hiei with a start.

"The bandanna on your head," I gaped. I didn't know what to say.

"Spit it out onna," He spat venomously. I shook my head.

"I didn't know you had a third eye, but I don't think it really matters." I said truthfully. He didn't reply. I placed that picture back quickly.

The next picture stole my breath away. I could have sworn I'd seen him before. He was laughing; a ruby pendant swinging from between his fingers. He wore a tattered black vest and pants with a black hat that I would have expected to be found on a scarecrow. His long, black hair was pulled up into a ponytail through a huge hole in the hat. But the most distinguished feature were the two black wings that protruded from his back.

"Kuronue?" I asked. Kurama looked over my shoulder and grabbed the picture from my hand.

"Yes." He breathed. He closed his eyes for a second and toke a deep breath, letting it out slowly. It wasn't until I saw his eyes wider than usual that I realized he was trying not to cry. He placed that picture back down on the table.

"I want you to look very closely at that next one Yumiko. I believe it will answer all questions for you." Koenma said suddenly as I reached out for the last picture. I hesitated for a second, then flipped it over and looked at it closely as instructed.

This was another picture of Hiei, except he was with another woman. He wasn't quite smiling, but his face was lit up, and his eyes seemed to twinkle around the edges. Hiei and the woman were laying down next to each other in the middleof a grassy field, looking up at the sky.

I toke my eyes off of Hiei to study the woman. She had long, wavy black hair and dark purple eyes. She was laughing, and she was looking toward Hiei as she did it. Her outfit consisted of a purple tank top and baggy black pants. On her neck was a pendant that looked like an exact double of the one Kuronue had had. Then I saw it.

The tips of two black wings from her back.

I gasped and grabbed Kuronue's picture from the table, comparing the images. The resemblance was astounding.

"Kuronue had a sister," I said finally. Kurama nodded.

"I was already aware of this." He began. "But I don't think Kuronue told her where his treasure was either, sir." Hiei suddenly got out of the chair and snatched the picture from my hand.

"Where did you get this?" Hiei asked Koenma. Emotions flew across his face. There was no way I could catch them all.

"It was a gift actually," Koenma replied. "Sent in with one of the ogres. Now give the picture back to Yumiko." It was the first time I heard a very serious command comefrom Koenma. Hiei looked at him in numb shock.

"What?" He asked confused. Koenma glared at him.

"You heard what I said Hiei. I want Yumiko to take a closer look at that picture, now give it back to her…**_now_**!"

Hiei's face went completely blank. He stiffly held the picture out to me, and I grabbed it wordlessly. I looked at it again, trying to figure out what it was Koenma wanted me to figure out. So far I got the fact that I supposedly know where millions of dollars are, Kuronue is a friend of Kurama who's been reincarnated, Kuronue had a sister who seems to have been dear to Hiei, and Koenma claims that I would know who to go to find this treasure. So that would mean…

"Oh Kami," I breathed. Everyone looked at me, and I glanced at Hiei before I looked at Koenma.

"You think that I'm the reincarnation of Kuronue's sister?" I asked him, feeling myself go numb. Everything was making sense. Kuronue's sister would have definitely known and trusted Youko, which would explain why I trusted Kurama already. The demons needed me to find the treasure, but it explained even more than that.

Why I was in love with Hiei after only a day.

"I don't just think Yumiko." Koenma disagreed. "I know." I shook my head. This was almost too much to comprehend.

"There's something else I think you should know Yumiko." Koenma began. I looked at him questionably. What more could there be? He looked towards Botan nervously before turning back to me.

"I think Kuronue's incarnate attends Kurama's school."

Crimson: So now you all know, and everything makes sense now. There's a little more involved regarding the treasure, and now it's obvious that Yumiko's got to go to school with Kurama! This should be interesting.

Thanks to my reviewers who were able to read last chapter before I updated:

slancaster113: Yes I did like your idea. Expect it to be within the next 4 or 5 chapters. I fit it in eventually. Sugar highs are very inspirational though. The idea for this story came from a sugar high.

luvanime4life: I'm sorry that I've been so slow in updating and that you had to wait so long. But now that I've only got three more days of school left, I'll be able to update more often and hopefully finish it up. Glad it's still funny. This chapter wasn't.

Coodle: Thanks. I'm glad you understand about the exams thing. My English exam is tomorrow. Wish me luck!

KawaiiMe-srs: You're new. I don't think I remember getting a review from you before. I'm glad you like it!

SarnaKiro: Extremely short review. It makes it hard for me to write back to you. Hmm, well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There were quite a few tender moments.

ShadowRenaman: Friend! Yeah, I thought you'd get a kick out of her getting hit in the head with a sword. Sorry that there's no action in this chapter, but I had to get it in for explanation. Just wait until Yumiko's first day of high school! Now that's going to be interesting. Especially since Hiei's got to go with her! I mean his _is _her bodyguard. Mwahahahaha.

SugiSaki: I think you're new too. I don't know if this is the funniest story out there, but thank you. I'm very flattered. Um, I'm afraid I didn't understand what you wrote. Now I quote this but you wrote "I think Hiei woulda kill her is she was a he." ….what?

HieiFan666: So I was right. I knew it! Oh Yumiko is definitely no Mary Sue character. She has flaws just like every normal person out there. She's very smart and clever, but I don't think her grades will be as perfect as Kurama's will be. Those two girls will be back later on, and everything will come together a bit better.

Mysadeyes: Another new person! I'm glad you love it, and I'm glad you agree with me over his hair. I mean it's practically screaming 'obsess over me!" Hehehe.

Onna of fire and pain: I think the new people are lining up. Not that I mind…because I think that that's definitely a good sign. You don't have to worry about flames. I haven't got one yet, and even if I did I would just accept it. That's part of being an author. Not everyone can like my writing after all. I'm very glad you like the story.


	17. school, ice cream, and rejectionoh god

Crimson: School's over! I'll try to update a gazillion times more often now.

------------------------------------

"Why do **_I_** have to go?" I asked Kurama for the sixth time that hour. Yes, I was being annoying, but I really didn't want to go to school. I mean, I'll be so far behind that I'll look…well stupid obviously. Why can't Kurama figure it out? He knew and remembers Kuronue a lot better than **_me_**.

I was sitting down at the table while Kurama was making lunch for our first day of school. Just my luck that school began two weeks after Koenma told me my lineage. I'd come to grips with it, but I wasn't sure that Hiei had. Ever since that picture he'd become even more moody and quiet than usual. I was really starting to worry about him. But enough about his problems…I had to fix **_mine_** first.

"Because Yumiko," Kurama began calmly. "You'll recognize him, it will just hit you like déjà vu, and when you feel that you tell me, and then that's the end of the mission."

Call me silly, but I was **_desperate_**. I looked around the kitchen, trying to figure out a way out of going to school. Just then, Hiei grumpily walked in, avoiding my animated attempts to greet him. I swear that he's hopeless. He was supposed to be my bodyguard, yet he went in the **_opposite_** direction as me. That's opposite direction, as in not the same way as me!

And that's when I got a brilliant idea.

"I'll only go to school if Hiei goes with me." I replied supremely. Hiei snorted.

"I'm not going to a stupid human school," he stated bluntly. "I don't even know why you go fox; you're obviously superior to them."

I crossed my arms defiantly, smiling with an acknowledged victory saying, "If Hiei doesn't have to go, then neither do I." Kurama smiled patiently.

"Hiei doesn't have an order from Koenma," he replied. He placed the food in a paper bag before turning around to face me completely.

"Yes he does," I argued before I could stop to think about what I was saying. "Koenma told him that he was my bodyguard, just like he **_told_** me to go to school. Besides, he never specifically said 'Yumiko I'm ordering you to go to school'; he just hinted that this boy **_might_** attend your school."

Kurama looked at me thoughtfully for a second, then turned around and began to make another sandwich. I looked at him confusedly.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked. Normally I didn't like swearing, but I really wasn't in a good mood at the moment.

"Making Hiei's lunch for school tomorrow," he replied calmly. How does he do it? Doesn't he realize that Hiei's probably going to pitch a fit? Any second now, Hiei's going to refuse and then run away to avoid any other confrontation.

Any second now.

"Fine," Hiei snarled. I had to do a double take on that one. I mean what the **_hell_**? Hiei just…gave up? I mean, just like that?

"What!" I shouted. Kurama gave me a surprisingly smug look. "I'm not going! I mean really, a sixteen year old in senior year?"

"You'll only be sixteen for a month, and graduating high school at seventeen isn't that unusual." He finished up Hiei's lunch, and turned to look at Hiei.

"I need to speak with Yumiko alone Hiei." It was not a request. Hiei only hesitated for a second, and then he was gone in a flash. Well, at least I was half right. Kurama gently grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look up at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked kindly. "What's the real reason you don't want to go to school Yumiko?"

"It's just," I hesitated. "I've never really gone to school Kurama. The friends of my parents taught me everything they knew, and then I never saw them again." He shrugged.

"So you were home schooled, you're not the only one Yumiko." He replied.

"But what if nobody likes me there? Or if I don't know anything and I end up looking stupid?" I cried. He smiled gently.

"Don't worry; if it really comes to that, I'll help you." I perked up just a bit, and hugged him. He laughed.

"I take it that this means you'll stop fighting me on this," he tilted his head at me questionably, and I laughed.

"Not a chance in hell," I said adamantly. I poked him hard in the chest. "I plan to drag this out till the bitter end, only now I'll be able to sleep better."

Kurama shook his head in silent laughter. Then he stopped all of a sudden, looking at something behind me. The hair on my neck began to stand on end as I felt a stare that pierced swords and daggers in my back. I could feel the pure…anger for lack of a better word. I froze.

"Hello Hiei. Yumiko and I were just finishing up our chat." Kurama said, sounding almost…smug? Kurama? ….Naw.

"Why would I care what you two were doing?" Hiei spat back. I slowly turned around, shocked to see the barely contained fury in his eyes. I felt horrible all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry Hiei," I began. "I know you're really angry about having to go to school, especially when you don't want to, you know? But please don't be too mad about it, because I mean it can't be _all_ bad, and the food can't taste _that_ horrible, and-," I paused, realizing that I was blabbing.

"I'm sorry," I muttered sheepishly. Hiei looked at me, shock slowly replacing anger. He looked at me for a second more, toke a deep breath, and nodded slowly. I felt giddy with relief.

"Thanks for understanding Hiei," I replied brightly. I was so happy that, without even thinking about it, I went up to him.

And proudly kissed him on the cheek.

I felt him stiffen, and his rejection hit me hard. Feeling hurt beyond explanation, I turned and ran as fast as I could towards my room. I heard Kurama's voice calling my name, but didn't listen. Slamming my door shut, I made sure it was locked, and jumped onto the bed. I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't!

Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't care if I kissed them on the cheek, I thought sourly. In fact, the first time I kissed Yusuke he grinned at me and declared that I deserved some ice cream. I knew it was a big thing to have to cheer him up. The memory made me smile a little, so I kept on revealing in it.

"_Yusuke what's wrong?" I asked. He was sitting on the couch, looking at a spot on the wall._

"_Nothing," He said bitterly. "Just that once again I've messed up." He laughed shortly then added, "Except this time she's not going to take me back."_

"_What?" I asked, confused. I quickly situated myself in front of him, forcing him to look at me. He stared at me solemnly; his big chocolate eyes filled with pain._

"_She called me a lazy, selfish louse. Someone who will never understand the importance of others, or care about their needs over my own." He tried to look away, but I gripped his face between my hands and made him look at me._

"_Who?" I demanded. He smiled sadly._

"_Keiko." He replied. My eyes widened in shock._

"_Your girlfriend?" I couldn't believe my own ears. _

"_Ex-girlfriend," He corrected cynically. I snapped out of my shock, feeling unbridled rage at a person who could hurt someone so heartlessly._

"_Well she's **wrong**." I declared vehemently. "You most certainly are **not** selfish! And if she really can't see that then she doesn't **deserve** you. You are one of the most loyal, selfless people I've ever met, and I'm **proud** to call you my friend!"_

"_You really think so?" He asked, and I could already see the life start to filter back in his eyes. I smiled at him brightly._

"_Most definitely," I agreed. "There's plenty of fish in the sea. Plenty of prettier, **nicer **fish." He smiled slowly._

"_Thanks Yumiko." He said, sounding almost hopeful. "You sure I have a catch at another fish?"_

_I laughed, and kissed his cheek. "Of course. It's just not going to be me!" I said cheekily. He laughed suddenly, and stood up._

"_I'd never take you away from him," he said seriously. I didn't even pretend to not understand what he meant. He pointed to his cheek._

"_However, I would like another kiss. I mean to cheer me up of course." He replied. I smiled._

"_And what do I get out of it?" I asked, feigning vainness. He tapped his chin in thought. When it came to him, he snapped his fingers._

"_I'll buy you ice cream!" he replied happily. "You know you can't deny ice cream!"_

_I shook my head confusedly. "What's ice cream?" I asked. He staggered backwards._

"_You can't be serious!" he exclaimed. "Everyone knows what ice cream is!" I shook my head. _

"_Well, then kiss me so you can find out," he replied cheerily. I looked at him warily._

"_For ice cream?" I asked. What could be so amazing about ice cream?_

"_Did I hear something about ice cream?" Kuwabara asked eagerly, walking into the living room._

"_Yep. Yusuke says he's going to buy me some if I kiss him on the cheek again." I replied. Kuwabara seemed shocked._

"_That's not far! I want a kiss too!" he whined. I looked at him, and laughed._

"_Is that all I'm good for now?" I teased. Kuwabara shook his head._

"_No!" he denied. He seemed really worried that I thought so little of him. _

"_I'm just kidding Kuwabara," I soothed. "Is…is ice cream good?"_

_Kuwabara looked at me weird. "Of course it's good!" I nodded, and then walked up to Yusuke. I kissed his cheek again, turned around, and promptly kissed Kuwabara's cheek too._

"_There," I said proudly. "Now you'll **both** have to get me ice cream!"_

"Yumiko! Open this door!" Kurama's voice broke through my flashback. With a covered sob I hid under the covers.

"No!" I yelled back.

"Yumiko, if you don't open up this door right now…I'll tell your secret." He warned. I shot up horrified.

"That's not fair!" I complained back. But I unlocked the door and let him in anyway. He took one look at me, and hurriedly sat me down on the bed.

"Why'd you run off like that?" he asked gently. I glared at him. I didn't want his pity. And I told him so.

"That doesn't answer my question Yumiko." He replied patiently.

"He…he rejected me." I said slowly. Kurama's eyebrows shot up.

"When did he say this?" he asked, slightly amused. Then understanding filled his face.

"The kiss," He began, and then shook his head. "Yumiko, you have to understand that Hiei's childhood wasn't very good. He was never exposed to generosity or kindness until very recently. He's confused, and he doesn't like it." He paused.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to explain to you?" When I shook my head he continued. "I'm trying to say that he's like that with everyone. It's not rejection, merely…misunderstanding. He doesn't trust easily."

"So now you tell me he doesn't trust me," I complained, glaring at him. "Thanks a lot Kurama, I feel so much better." I said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" He replied sharply. I was so startled that I quickly closed my mouth shut. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. He got up and started to walk out the door.

"I'm sorry," I apologized brokenly. He turned to look at me in the doorway, smiling slightly.

"Give him some more time Yumiko. Don't give up on him yet."

And with that he left.

Crimson: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, but I was away on vacation. It was great fun! Anyway, this chapter's important because it shows the beginning of another romance. By the way, I'm a co-author for a new story! For all those people who like Harry Potter, I strongly suggest it! It's a hoot. It's under ShadowRenaman and is called Bound and Going Nowhere Fast.

Thanks to all the people who reviewed!

luvanime4life: Yeah. I love that movie. Koenma really did turn out to be a surprise didn't he? But he had to do it. Besides, it's not that….wow. Lol.

ImParanoid: You're paranoid? About what I wonder? I'm afraid I didn't update fast, but at least I did…right?

Mysadeyes: I'm glad that you're happy, and I can honestly say that I've never been gladder for coincidences.

Coodle: A little late, but heard all the same. I pass advanced them all! I find it kind off hard to believe that you're a failure though. It's not sad.

LilPurrfection: I'm glad you liked the twist, but I wouldn't say that the chapter was wonderful…it was just good.

KawaiiMe-srs: So I noticed. I'll definitely keep writing, but I'm not too sure about the great author thing. I've definitely read better.

Onna of fire and pain: I'm sorry that you think I made it more confusing. I'm not sure how to clear it up without ruining the overall plot though. Just stay with me please, and know that Kuronue is a character that was only introduced through the Yu Yu Hakusho movie.

AnimeFreaks13: Lol. I see that I've rendered you speechless. Happily I can say that I've started to get the ball rolling up the hill.

HieiFan666: Consider your wish granted. I'm glad you understand everything perfectly.

TheBlackFox01: Hey friend! Lol. I know you like my other story, and I've found that a few others do too. I'll try to work on that one. As to Ed not being a shrimp…..Amen sister!

SarnaKiro: Thanks I think. I've never been given points before…but I'll guess that it's a good thing. Lol.

Trycia: Dumbstruck hmm. Well that's not exactly the reaction I expected, but it's definitely a good sign I think. But for the record, I don't believe in true love at first sight, so I'm going to drag it out a bit.

Hiei-Touya-icedemon: Again, I'm happy you understand everything too. I understand your annoyance at Hiei's stubbornness, but I can assure you it will be in school where he realizes it. I think I'm going to make a field day out of that chapter! Lol.

Crimson: Don't forget to look at that new story!


End file.
